Loving Flight
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: "Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan CH 365 tujuan Beijing, Cina..." "...berhasil keluar 5 menit sebelum ledakan dan kebaran pesawat itu terjadi" EXO Official Pair, HUNHAN main pair.. YAOI BL.. DLDR! REVIEW plis [AKU BALIK BAWA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA]
1. Prolog

Emmm mungkin udah bosen yah baca sapaanku? Kekeke~

Apalagi kali ini aku bawa epep baru [lagi] /padahal yang ISLU belum kelar, horor juga belum kelar, ini malah bikin yang baru -_-/

Kalo yang ini entah kenapa aku justru terinspirasi dengan penerbangan.. mungkin gegara liat berita pesawat yang jatuh itu :3 dan juga keinget sama Drama Korea "Yes Captain!" ... kan kayaknya pilot itu gagah gitu~

Oh ya untuk sementara aku kasih Prolog nya dulu yah^^

..

..

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Loving Flight**

EXO Official Couple..

**HunHan **is** main cast!**

**Romance Drama**

**Chaptered**

**YAOI.. BOYS LOVE.. BOYxBOY**

**DLDR**

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

**Typo petak umpet(?) gaje abal tapi cerita asli karangan saya..**

**Maaf kalo istilah-istilah dalam penulisan salah :3**

**Dilarang keras plagiat!**

**Don't be silent rider**

**And**

**Happy Reading!**

**..**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Nah disini itu sedikit berbeda.. disini banyak pramugara cantik. Contohnya kau dan beberapa temanku namun mereka tak ikut penerbangan ini"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ahh maksudmu Do Kyungsoo itu? dia pemilik sah dari seorang Co-Pilot bernama Kim Jongin.. Kau bisa memanggilnya D.o atau Kyungsoo. Orangnya sangat baik dan juga ramah, banyak pramugari yang menyukainya. Tapi yah dia sudah resmi jadi namjachingu Co-Pilot sexy itu"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Byun Baekhyun, Luhan-ssi.. jangan hanya mengobrol, siapkan perlengkapan kalian sebelum penerbangan"

"Baik ketua"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Namanya Oh Sehun.. dia pilot termuda disini, tapi jangan remehkan skill nya yang begitu bagus. Asal kau tau, saat menjadi Co-Pilot saja dia sudah mengambil alih saat terjadi turbulensi yang lumayan hebat"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"A-annyeong.. Luhan imnida, pramugara baru disini. Mohon bantuannya"

"Tuh kan kubilang juga apa.. dia sangat dingin"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kepala Pramugara dan Pramugari disini namanya Kim Minseok, tapi sering dipanggil Xiumin. Dia galak diluar, tapi kalau sudah bertemu salah satu Co-Pilot disini.. semua image galaknya seakan luntur"

"Jaga bicaramu Byun Baekhyun"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bisa minggir tidak sih?! aku mau ketoilet! Pramugara pengganggu.. hush hush!"

"Kau harus terbiasa, penumpang memang suka berlaku seenaknya"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jadi kau belum tau kalau namja cerewet raja eyeliner ini adalah incaran dari pilot tampan nan tinggi itu? ish ish.. padahal dia sudah bercerita banyak tapi tak pernah menceritakan dirinya sendiri"

"Aku kan tidak menyukai pilot itu! telinga kurcaci sepertinya apa yang menarik"

"Siapa yang kau bilang telinga kurcaci?"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Awas Lu.. kau sudah kuperingatkan jangan sampai memiliki masalah dengan pilot muda itu atau urusannya akan panjang"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi Oh Sehun-ssi.. bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada penerbangan ke Jepang?"

"Aku ada dipenerbangan lain bersama Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Kai"

"Terimakasih dan fokuslah pada penerbanganmu. Semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Seluruh penumpang harap tenang dan duduk dikursi masing-masing. Untuk keselamatan mohon pakai sabuk pengaman, jangan berteriak atau melakukan hal-hal diluar batas. Pilot dan Co-Pilot penerbangan ini sedang berusaha melewati badai yang terjadi. Semua diharap tenang dan berdoa untuk keselamatan semua. Terimakasih"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau kita jatuh?"

"Tenanglah.. Chanyeol dan Kai pasti bisa melewati badainya"

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada mereka"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Apa kau bilang? Penerbangan ke Jepang mengalami masalah? Salah satu mesinnya mengalami kerusakan? Bagaimana bisa! Bukankah Pilot yang bertugas sudah melakukan breafing sebelumnya?!"

"Pilot Sehun terlihat begitu tenang padahal salah satu mesinnya mengalami kerusakan"

"Hubungi menara kontrol lalu lintas bandar udara dan katakan kalau kita akan melakukan pendaratan darurat"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aku sangat takut kehilangan semuanya.. penerbangan dan dirimu"

"Aku akan kembali"

"Sehun-ssi"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"**Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan CH 365 tujuan Beijing, Cina hilang ditengah badai dan belum ada kabar lebih lanjut dari pihak yang bersangkutan"**

"**Pilot muda Oh Sehun dan seluruh penumpang serta awak pesawat selamat dari terbakarnya pesawat yang melakukan pendaratan darurat dikota Tokyo, Jepang. Mereka semua berhasil keluar 5 menit sebelum ledakan dan kebaran pesawat itu terjadi"**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Selamat datang.. kami merindukanmu"

"Hanya foto ini yang akan menjadi kenangan"

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

—**Loving Flight—**

**..**

Menjadi seorang pilot adalah impian dari beberapa orang. Pilot yang terkesan dengan imagenya yang hebat dan dapat mengendalikan benda terbang dengan skill mengagumkan mampu menarik minat sebagian dari masyarakat. Namun tidak dengan namja cantik ini, namja yang memiliki senyum ramah, suara halus, etika yang baik dan juga otaknya yang cerdas lebih memilih menjadi seorang Pramugara.

"Menjadi pilot itu sangat memusingkan, banyak tombol yang harus dihafal. Toh kan dengan menjadi Pramugara aku sudah bisa meneruskan pekerjaan keluargaku yang selalu berkecimpung dengan dunia penerbangan"

Itulah alasan yang selalu ia ucapkan tatkala teman-temannya menanyakan kenapa dia tak mau jadi pilot saja.

Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya mantap memasuki airport dengan koper serta pakaian khas pramugara yang tertempel rapi sesuai lekuk tubuhnya. Didepannya ada beberapa orang yang juga berpakaian sama. Sekitar 5 orang yeoja cantik dan 4 namja tampan—dia sedikit minder karena wajahnya justru terkesan cantik padahal dia seorang namja—berjalan menuju tempat breafing.

Ini adalah penerbangan pertamanya.

"Hai~ kau pramugara baru itu?"

"Ne, Luhan imnida.." ujar namja cantik itu pada salah satu pramugara yang menoleh kebelakang.

"Hhh.. Byun Baekhyun imnida, kemarilah tak baik jalan sendirian dibelakang"

"Ne~"

Semoga semua ini adalah awal yang baik untuk seluruh penerbangannya mendatang. Mereka melakukan breafing dengan Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh disamping Luhan sampai namja manis itu mendapat teguran dari ketua disana.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Kyaaa! Kyaaa! /Teriak bareng BaekChen/**

**Haduh ini tuh epep apa? apalagi cover imagenya.. kenapa oh kenapa? :3**

**Tapi aku nulis karena kepingin bikin yang berhubungan sama pesawat dan pilot.. bayangin Sehun pake seragam pilot kan keknya gagah bat.. ya kan? /iya/ mana para seme yang lain juga jadi pilot dan co-pilot :3**

**Dan juga ngebayangin para uke pake baju pramugara /inget! Pramugara bukan pramugari -_-/ masa iya namja kece macam mereka pake baju Pramugari.. kan gak lucu..**

**Up! Up! Up!**

**Adakah yang minat lanjut?**

**Kalo iya jangan malas REVIEW pada kotak yang udah disediain dibawah ini ya kawan.. tapi jangan bashing ni epep :")**

**yuhuuuu~**

**Deep bow~**


	2. Chapter 1

**..**

**Loving Flight**

**HunHan **is main pair, EXO official couple

**YAOI.. BL.. BOYxBOY**

Romance/Drama

T

Chaptered

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

Typo petak umpet, gaje, abal, ngebosenin, alur kecepetan, feel gak ada dsb

Usia disini dibolak-balik.. maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama pair nya ataupun sama pasangan yang lain.

**DLDR**

Cerita Asli Karangan Saya Sendiri.. so, dilarang keras Plagiat!

Sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya, kalau ini bakalan ngebosenin.. jadi bagi yang gak suka dari awal mending gak usah baca, cukup close!

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

—Loving Flight—

Lalu lalang kendaraan dimalam hari sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi dua namja ini. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, satu orang dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan wajah tampannya sedangkan yang lain bertubuh lebih pendek dengan wajah err cantik. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, sesekali terbahak karena lelucon konyol yang mereka buat. Merasa cukup lelah dari kegiatan larinya, akhirnya mereka duduk dan istirahat.

"oh ya Lu.. bukankah mulai besok kau akan menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pramugara?" tanya namja berwajah tampan pada namja cantik yang ia panggil Lu. Terdengar helaan nafas, bangku besi yang mereka duduki terasa semakin dingin karena malam juga semakin larut.

"yeah~" jawab namja cantik itu entah malas atau khawatir. Ia tatap lurus pemandangan yang tersuguh jelas didepan mata. Sedikit jauh dari keramaian mengingat posisi mereka berada disalah satu jalan mendaki menuju perumahan elit. Gedung-gedung bertingkat, kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dan juga hitam kelam langit malam menambah suasana yang bisa dibilang cukup tenang.

"jangan khawatir.. semua akan baik-baik saja, bukankah hyung dan noonamu juga bisa melakukannya dengan baik?" namja tampan itu lagi-lagi menyemangati.

"tapi mereka terlihat cocok dengan pekerjaan itu. Minho hyung sebagai pilot dan Sulli noona jadi pramugari.. wajah mereka tampan dan cantik sedangkan aku? Aku ini namja tapi sebagian besar orang bilang kalau aku cantik.. apalagi aku akan jadi Pramugara" lagi-lagi terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut namja cantik ini.

"hey-hey memangnya kenapa kalau wajahmu cantik eum? Pramugara juga bagus. Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri kalau menjadi pramugara itu sudah bisa meneruskan pekerjaan keluarga yang berkecimpung dengan dunia penerbangan?"

"iya sih.. tapi aku membenci eomma dan appa!" tiba-tiba saja Luhan cemberut dan memasang tampang sebal.

"eh? kenapa jadi menyalahkan eomma dan appa mu?"

"habis Siwon appa itu tampan dan tinggi lalu SooYoung eomma itu tinggi dan cantik. Minho hyung juga sama seperti appa, Sulli noona juga sama dengan eomma. Tapi aku? Aku.. ekhem tak terlalu pendek juga sih.. tapi kenapa aku cantik? Mentang-mentang aku anak terakhir lalu semua kekurangan dilimpahkan padaku"

Gelak tawa menggelegar setelah namja cantik ini menyelesaikan ceracaunya. Usakan gemas ia dapatkan dan berhasil membuat surai hitam itu berantakan.

"yak! Appa! Hentikan!" teriaknya kesal, ia rapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi matanya. Meniup poni itu sebagai ungkapan kesalnya. Namja yang dipanggi 'appa' tadi menghentikan kegiatan mengacak surai anaknya.

"Luhan dengar, Appa dan Eomma benar-benar tak ada maksud seperti itu.. dan hey dapat pikiran darimana bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Appa—Siwon—pada anaknya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"yah aku merasa saja, bukankah anak terakhir selalu mendapat sisa" Luhan kembali berlari melanjutkan olahraganya yang tertunda. Choi Siwon geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban anaknya kemudian ikut melanjutkan larinya.

Mereka terus berlari dengan ayah yang selalu menggoda anaknya. Luhan sempat ingin membalas ayahnya yang 'menyebalkan' itu hingga sebuah ide terlintas. Dan beginilah nasib Siwon, bajunya basah dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung jangan lupakan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Luhan tertawa bangga.

"ayolah Kapten Choi Siwon.. masa baru lari begitu saja sudah lelah" Luhan berlari kecil-kecil menunggu ayahnya yang terlihat kewalahan. Siwon menatap sengit pada anaknya yang kurangajar itu, bagaimana bisa dia mendapat tantangan lari menaiki tanjakan menuju rumah mereka? Dan hell tanjakan itu tak main-main tingginya.

Mereka sudah sampai dekat tujuan—rumah keluarga Choi. Didepan rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah itu sudah berdiri dua yeoja cantik dengan pakaian casual dan juga seorang namja dengan seragam pilotnya. Tiga orang itu bercakap-cakap didepan rumah sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka melihat kearah Luhan dan Siwon yang...terduduk dijalanan aspal dengan nafas satu-satu.

"Appa.." ucap seorang namja yang diyakini adalah Choi Minho itu sambil sedikit berlari menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya dengan sebotol air mineral yang sengaja dipersiapkan ibunya. Dua yeoja itu tersenyum maklum.

"kalian tanding lari lagi eoh?" tanya Minho pada adiknya, dia membantu ayahnya bangkit. Luhan menatap malas dan melenggang masuk rumah. SooYoung dan Sulli terheran melihat anggota keluarga paling muda itu.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya SooYoung pada sang suami saat Siwon sudah berjalan biasa dan bercakap-cakap dengan Minho.

"hhhh~ anak itu biasalah.. tadi dia membahas tentang wajah tampan dan cantik keluarga ini dan dia merasa aneh karena sebagai namja dia itu cantik, apalagi pekerjaannya Pramugara" jelas Siwon, yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Minho, masuklah dan istirahat.. melakukan penerbangan seharian pasti melelahkan. Dan Sulli, bawakan koper kakakmu kedalam"

"ne eomma.."

Pasangan suami istri ini masih sibuk duduk diluar sedangkan kedua anaknya sudah masuk. Sulli membawakan koper kakaknya kekamar yang ada dibagian paling ujung lantai dua, saat melewati kamar dengan pintu putih Minho dan Sulli saling tatap.

"anak itu.." gumam mereka bersamaan.

Sedangkan didalam kamar dengan pintu bercat putih itu, Luhan tengah sibuk membasuh tubuhnya. Namja cantik ini memilih mandi setelah berlarian dengan ayahnya.

..

**CKLEK**

..

Luhan sudah selesai dengan kegiatan kamar mandinya, dia sedikit terkejut karena sudah ada seseorang berbaring dikasurnya sedang membuka-buka majalah yang dikumpulkan Luhan. Dan juga seorang lagi mengamati dinding putih dengan 4 foto yang terpajang disana. Namun foto itu tak lagi utuh karena ada bekas lubang dibagian-bagian tertentu.

"eoh kau sudah selesai?" tanya Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-foto itu pada adiknya. Luhan melanjutkan jalannya sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah, ia hempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang membuat beberapa majalah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"yak!" gertak yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi sibuk membuka-buka majalah. Luhan tak menggubris dia asik mengeringkan rambutnya. Minho juga ikut duduk disamping Luhan, akhirnya 3 orang ini duduk diatas ranjang Luhan.

"kau payah dalam membidik, kenapa wajahku yang terkena bidikanmu terus saja dibagian pipi? Seharusnya kau membidik kearah mata ataupun kening" cibir Minho sambil menunjuk foto yang tak lagi utuh didinding.

"sebenarnya aku ingin membidik lubang hidungmu" jawab Luhan santai, Sulli menahan tawanya.

"ck! Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa saat hyungmu pulang justru mendapat wajah jelek itu.."

"tidak apa-apa"

"aishh apa kau kesal karena wajah cantikmu itu?" kini giliran kakak perempuan Luhan yang angkat bicara dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang adik.

"ayolah.. kau besok mulai bekerja jadi pramugara. Kau harus ramah" ceramah Sulli, Luhan menampilkan senyum ramahnya namun dengan tatapan sebal. Minho tak habis pikir dengan adiknya, bukankah sejak dulu Luhan memang tak mau jadi pilot dengan alasan ini dan itu? tapi kenapa sekarang.

"hatchi~" Luhan bersin dan menggosok hidungnya. Minho langsung menyentil kening adiknya membuat sang empunya meringis.

"kau ini diberitahu justru seperti itu"

"aishh iya-iya.. tapi hyung, aku kan juga ingin tampan sebagai namja. Bukannya cantik seperti yeoja tapi tubuhku seorang namja. Aish" Luhan menidurkan dirinya dengan kasar. Minho menepuk-nepuk paha adiknya sedangkan Sulli merapikan surai hitam Luhan. Bukankah Luhan begitu disayangi?

"sudah-sudah.. lebih baik kau tidur, besok berangkat pagi-pagi bukan?" Luhan mengangguk imut. Kedua kakaknya turun dari ranjang, Minho membenarkan letak selimut Luhan lalu Sulli mengambil handuk yang tadi sempat dipakai namja cantik ini.

"jaljayo Lu.." ucap keduanya beranjak pergi, Sulli meletakkan handuk yang dibawanya ke keranjang pakaian kotor lalu keluar kamar. Minho meraih koper yang tadi ia letakkan dekat pintu kamar Luhan.

"kau juga tidurlah.. bukankah besok kau juga akan ada jadwal?"

"eum.. bersama Luhan"

Minho mengangguk kemudian keduanya pergi kearah kamar masing-masing.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**SKIP**

Luhan asik menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi, tak lupa juga koper kakaknya. Minho ikut keluar dan membantu kedua adiknya. Dia tersenyum melihat Luhan terlihat begitu cocok dengan pakaian itu, ia usap kepala adiknya.

"kau sangat cocok menggunakan seragam itu Lu, aku bangga padamu" Minho tersenyum tanpa henti. Luhan memutar bola mata malas lalu memandang wajah hyungnya.

"aku tau..."

"tau?" Sulli mengaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luhan menatap kedua kakaknya bergantian.

"...aku tau kalau aku tampan" narsis Luhan sambil menepuk bajunya bagian depan. Ia angkat sedikit kepalanya lalu melirik dengan angkuh. Kedua kakaknya tertawa.

"yah, adik kita memang TAMPAN. Bukan begitu Sulli?" ucap Minho meminta persetujuan. Gadis cantik ini mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman anehnya. Luhan merengut sebal, kenapa mereka suka sekali menggodanya? Ah yasudahlah, lebih baik Luhan memikirkan bagaimana dia akan berkerja hari ini.

"baiklah.. semangat untuk penerbangan kalian" ucapan Minho terakhir kali sebelum masuk kemobil dan melesat pergi. Sulli beralih pada adiknya dengan tatapan—bagaimana? Apa kau siap?—tentu langsung dijawab namja cantik ini dengan anggukan. Mereka memasuki air port dan gadis cantik ini bertemu dengan teman-temannya, Luhan mendengus sebal. Tentu, siapa yang tidak sebal kalau ditinggal. Dia mengikuti kakaknya dalam diam.

Luhan sangat minder dengan situasi ini, kakaknya selalu mengobrol dengan temannya dan berjalan dibagian depan. Sedangkan dia berjalan sendiri dibagian belakang. Apalagi sepertinya pramugara yang tepat dihadapannya begitu tampan. Ayolah Luhan, kau itu tampan.. hanya saja.. yeah~

"hei kau.." merasa dirinya dipanggil, Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Dia tersenyum aneh melihat satu pramugara yang memanggilnya—ternyata bukan hanya aku yang cantik, bahkan dia terlihat lebih manis hahaha—tawa Luhan dalam hati. Laki-laki yang memanggilnya mengernyit bingung melihat senyuman aneh Luhan.

"kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak eoh?!" tanya orang itu, Luhan sadar kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"kemarilah, tak baik jalan sendirian seperti itu" akirnya anak itu memilih menghela nafas dan menyuruh Luhan bergabung.

"n-ne.."

"eoh, Baekhyun.. dia siapa?" tanya seseorang disamping laki-laki yang tadi menyuruh Luhan bergabung. Luhan ikut menatapnya.

"dia pramugara yang baru itu.. siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun menoleh.

"Luhan.."

"ohh, aku Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun" setelah mengenalkan dirinya, Baekhyun ikut memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang tampan itu. Mereka terlihat cepat akrab dan beberapa dari mereka mengatai Luhan cantik seperti Baekhyun, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi sungguh, ingin sekali dia mencekik dan memasukkan orang itu kedalam koper penumpang.

Sulli menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum melihat adiknya sudah memiliki teman, memang Luhan itu tipe orang yang easy-going.. yeah jadi setidaknya Sulli tak perlu khawatir kalau dia harus dipindah tugaskan kenegara lain dan meninggalkan Luhan. Toh kan adiknya sudah memiliki teman.

Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh dan Luhan dengan setia mendengarkan. Luhan tahu kalau pekerjaannya tak akan membosankan, dia memiliki teman baru seasik dan secerewet Baekhyun. Dia masih mendengarkan celotehan namja manis disampingnya..

"Lu, coba lihat pramugari yang itu. Dia sangat cantik"

"siapa?"

"namanya Sulli.. dia sangat cantik dan sexy hehehe. Banyak loh yang menyukainya, termasuk aku" Luhan mengernyit bingung, Baekhyun menyukai kakaknya? Yang benar saja. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun bukan tipe noonanya.

"oh ya?"

"eum.. dia juga sangat baik dan ramah. Aku suka kepribadiannya" tak ada repon dari Luhan karena namja cantik ini memikirkan sesuatu. Baik dan ramah? Yeah noonanya memang seperti itu, tapi kalau mengingat yeoja itu sering menggoda Luhan membuat pikiran itu melayang begitu saja.

"nah disini itu sedikit berbeda.. banyak pramugara cantik. Seperti kau dan beberapa temanku, tapi mereka tak ikut penerbangan ini" Luhan kembali fokus dengan celotehan Baekhyun. Seperti kau tidak cantik saja Baek—ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"ohh begitu ya.." dua orang ini seakan memiliki dunianya sendiri. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat beberapa grombolan pramugari/a berjalan keluar air port. Sepertinya mereka baru saja melakukan penerbangan semalam.

"maksudmu seperti dia" tunjuk Luhan pada salah satu orang yang berdiri digerombolan itu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah telunjuk Luhan.

"laki-laki bermata bulat itu" tambah Luhan karena saat melirik Baekhyun dia terlihat sedikit bingung dengan seseorang yang Luhan maksud.

"siapa? Do Kyungsoo...?" entah itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"jadi namanya Kyungsoo? Manis juga.." gumam Luhan.

"ahh maksudmu Do Kyungsoo itu? dia pemilik sah dari seorang Co-Pilot bernama Kim Jongin.. Kau bisa memanggilnya D.o atau Kyungsoo. Orangnya sangat baik dan juga ramah, banyak pramugari yang menyukainya. Tapi yah dia sudah resmi jadi namjachingu Co-Pilot sexy itu"

Luhan mengangguk sambil membentuk mulutnya menjadi 'o'. Mereka segera melakukan briefing didalam pesawat dengan baik—tentu tak Luput dari kecerewetan Baekhyun yang menjelaskan ini dan itu—sebelum seseorang menegur mereka. Sebenarnya telinga Luhan cukup panas mendengar celotehan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Byun Baekhyun, Luhan-ssi.. jangan hanya mengobrol, siapkan perlengkapan kalian sebelum penerbangan" ucap seseorang dengan suara tegas dan wajah yang sedikit mengerikan namun imut bagi Luhan. Luhan terus memandangnya.

"apa yang kau lihat Luhan-ssi? Cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi" tanya orang itu lagi membuat Luhan tersentak.

"baik ketua" jawab Luhan sambil membungkuk. Orang itu beralih pada yang lain dan mengecek beberapa obat-obatan yang tadi diberikan padanya.

"huh wajahnya imut tapi galak" gerutu Luhan pelan, Baekhyun menyikut lengannya. Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan 'apa?'

"jangan seperti itu, sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Dia memang galak karena tak ingin ada satupun kecacatan dalam pekerjaannya. Apalagi dia itu seorang kepala Pramugari/a disini" jelas namja manis ini, Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

**..**

**..**

Luhan merasakan suasana yang tadinya berisik tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit diam dan dingin. Ia raba bagian tengkuknya yang meremang. Apa disini ada hantu? pikir Luhan terlalu polos mungkin.

Saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain, teman-temannya justru memandang kearah belakangnya. Baekhyun yang begitu cerewet juga terdiam.

Karena penasaran, Luhan membalikkan tubunya dan dia... tampan... itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, mata tajam seperti elang dan seragam pilot yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Pilot? Eh? Luhan menggeleng dan menunduk, Baekhyun segera menarik Luhan agar sedikit menyingkir. Sebenarnya Luhan itu menghalangi jalan. Setelah pilot itu pergi melakukan pengecekan dengan rekannya, barulah bisik-bisik mulai terdengar lagi.

"apa dia kapten kita?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"eum.." jawab Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi penumpang.

"dia tampan tapi sangat dingin. Bahkan kurasa bulu kudukku meremang saat dia berdiri dibelakangku tadi, dia sudah seperti hantu" Luhan bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun menarik Luhan mendekat.

"yeah dia memang dingin, namanya Oh Sehun.. dia pilot termuda disini, tapi jangan remehkan skill nya yang begitu bagus. Asal kau tau, saat menjadi Co-Pilot saja dia sudah mengambil alih saat terjadi turbulensi yang lumayan hebat" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara lirihnya.

"pilot termuda? Woahh~ dia memang terlihat sangat muda sih dari wajahnya" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan dari belakang membuat sang empunya menoleh.

"eoh noona.. ada apa?" tanya Luhan, ternyata Sulli yang menepuk bahunya.

"tidak, hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana kesanmu saat pertama kali menjadi pramugara, apa kau sudah memiliki cukup teman?" Sulli melirik Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

"yeah tak terlalu buruk, aku juga mendapatkan teman cerewet seperti Baekhyun.. noona tak usah khawatir"

"baiklah.. dan Baekhyun ssi, tolong awasi adikku ini, aku nanti akan ada dikelas VIP. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Sulli pada namja yang terus memandangnya tanpa henti.

"tentu, dengan senang hati.."

"terimakasih, kau sangat baik"

Setelahnya Sulli beranjak pergi meniggalkan Luhan yang entah sibuk dengan apa. Baekhyun masih senyum-senyum sendiri, benarkan apa katanya.. Sulli itu memang baik dan perhatian, buktinya saja Luhan yang merupakan Pramugara baru sudah ia perhatikan seperti itu layaknya kakak dan adik. 'tolong awasi adikku ini' perlahan pikiran namja manis ini bekerja. Dia langsung menarik lengan Luhan dan menatapnya horor.

"kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"jangan katakan kalau Sulli noona itu kakakmu"

"dia memang kakakku, kenapa memang?"

"astaga Luhan! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal? Tolong jangan kau adukan pada noonamu itu tentang ucapanku yang tadi" Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"yang sexy itu ya? eumm akan kupikirkan"

"Lu.." ucap Baekhyun memelas. Luhan tertawa dan menepuk bahu temannya, untuk apa dia mengatakannya? Kakaknya kan memang tak sexy, hanya cantik.

**..**

**..**

Sebelum melakukan penerbangan, mereka berkumpul untuk memanjatkan do'a agar penerbangan ini lancar dan sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Setelah berdo'a.. kepala pramugara/i disana menyuruh Luhan memperkenalkan diri secara resmi. Luhan membungkuk hormat.

"a-annyeonghaseyo.. Luhan imnida, pramugara baru disini. Mohon bantuannya"

Tatapan mereka bukannya fokus pada Luhan namun justru beralih pada pilot disana.

"tuh kan kubilang juga apa.. dia sangat dingin"

"SEHUN-ssi !"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Baik.. mungkin atau memang udah jelas ini ngebosenin bukan? Yeah saya tau.. tapi bukankah sudah saya peringatkan diawal tadi? Jadi bagi yang nekat baca dan berakhir bosen ya maaf aja**

**Dan maaf karena updetnya lama.. dapet feel buat nulis fict ini gampang-gampang susah, jadi maaf juga kalo feelnya gak ada**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di Prolog.. itu diluar dugaan, kukira gak ada yang bakalan minat sama fict ini..**

**..**

**Balas Review**

**HyunRa ; BaekLuluDeer ; lisnana1 ; Ha Ni Oh ; sycarp ; Say. You ; dadayu ; mpiwkim3022 = **makasih atas reviewnya.. ini udah dilanjut. Maaf kalo bikin kecewa

**XiaoLuhan = **mungkin memang takdir Osen seperti itu, pake karung? Emangnya Osen kucing :'3 silahkan terbang dengan pilot Osen, kedunia mimpi mungkin? Hehehe. Maaf kalo bikin kecewa

**HunHan's Real = ** Terus maju nabrak dong :'3 lah ngapain musti lewatin kamu dulu? Emangnya kamu penjaga pintu masuk /PLAK!/ ini udah chapter pertama kan? Maaf kalo bikin kecewa

**Park Haneul = **ngebayangin Osen pakai seragam pilot, terus dia megang kendali, pake kacamata item, terus aaaa /ikut nosebleed juga/ makasih udah penasaran sama fict ini, Maaf kalo bikin kecewa

**hunhanrakaisoo = **udah dilanjut, tapi maaf kalo belum panjang dan juga maaf kalo fict ini bikin kecewa

**hunhanminute = **Osen jadi pengemis pun mungkin bakalan tetep ganteng, udah takdirnya mungkin hehehe.. ini udah dilanjut. Maaf kalo fict nya bikin kecewa

**zoldyk** = yeah~ new story of Hunhan.. thaks to review dan Maaf kalo ficnya bikin kecewa

**Meriska-Lim** = apa ini updetnya termasuk cepet? Kalo gak saya minta maaf. Dan juga Maaf kalo fict nya bikin kecewa

**Miracles 1206 = **yeah.. pairnya HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek dan mungkin masih bakalan nambah. Uhum, Osen sengaja dibikin jadi pilot termuda.. biar greget. Maaf kalo fict nya bikin kecewa

**carunia23 = **agak susah bikin fokus ke HunHan, tapi bakalan saya usahain kok.. Maaf ya kalau fict nya bikin kecewa

**anisalu = **kadang kepisah kadang bersama. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Masa iya Pramugara yang asli ada yang ngondek? :'3 -_-. Maaf kalo fict nya bikin kecewa

**JI Dray = **janji bakal sampe tamat. Maaf kalo fict nya bikin kecewa

**PuuPpyyto = **jangan bilang gitu, belum tentu fict ini bagus. Tapi makasih buat reviewnya. Maaf kalo fict nya bikin kecewa

**m1297 = **'kenapa gak GS aja?' untuk jawab pertanyaan itu, mungkin bisa lihat profil saya. Maaf kalo fict nya bikin kecewa

**Baiklah cukup sekian balasan review dari saya.. Makasih Banget karena kalian udah review fict ini..**

**..**

**Last, mind to review?**

**/deep bow/**


	3. Chapter 2

**71088wolf =** makasih udah baca

**mpiwkim3022 =** iya, disini marganya Luhan Choi. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka

**Park Haneul =** yeah, di Chap sebelumnya memang HunHan belum terlalu kelihatan. Oke, ini udah aku updet

**Sycarp =** pertemuan Chanbaek? Eumm ya seperti itulah.. makasih atas semangatnya

**JI Dray =** makasih.. akan saya coba buat semenegangkan mungkin /semoga bisa/ /doa/ fluffy? Mungkin banyak berantemnya kali ya hehehe

**Meriska-Lim =** oke thanks^^ ini udah diupdet

**Miracles 1206 =** dichap ini Chanyeol muncul.. makasih, ini udah diupdet

**Hunhanminute =** yang teriak siapa lagi kalau bukan... jangan gitu, belum tentu atuh, takutnya nanti justru mengecewakan

**Chanhun9490 =** iya ini udah dilanjut, happy read.. semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan

**m1297 =** makasih karena masih minat.. ini udah dilanjut, semoga gak bikin kecewa

** .96 =** udah dilanjut, happy read

**anisalu =** aminn.. ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka

**HyunRa =** manly tp pretty? Yeah begitulah istri Sehun.. yang manggil Sehun? Oke, ini udah kulanjut, semoga suka yah

**AmeliaBellatrix =** udah dilanjut~

**HunHan's Real =** makasih atas kritik dan sarannya^^ gak tersinggung kok.. maaf kalau masih banyak kata-kata yang kurang pas.. masih belajar mohon bimbingannya /emangnya ini bimbel/ /plis abaikan yang bimbel/

**Seluve =** Osen memang sudah takdirnya ganteng dan kece xD

**XiaoLuhan =** disini ada moment HunHan nya yah walopun masih bertengkar sih.. silahkan baca lanjutannya

**carunia23 =** hahaha Osen mati karena kecelakaan :3 ini udah diupdet

**amoebbang =** iya ini official couple^^ hemm entah hehehe.. silahkan baca, semoga gak bikin kecewa

**taenggoo =** iya juga sih.. gak kebayang gitu, ini lanjutannya udah

**byun chang kyukyu =** makasih.. ini udah diupdet

Makasih atas review kalian.. gak nyangkan masih ada yang minat, pokoknya makasih^^

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Loving Flight**

**HunHan **is main pair, EXO official couple

**YAOI.. BL.. BOYxBOY**

Romance/Drama

T

Chaptered

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

Typo petak umpet, gaje, abal, ngebosenin, alur kecepetan, feel gak ada dsb

Usia disini dibolak-balik.. maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama pair nya ataupun sama pasangan yang lain.

**DLDR**

Cerita Asli Karangan Saya Sendiri.. so, dilarang keras Plagiat!

Sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya, kalau ini bakalan ngebosenin.. jadi bagi yang gak suka dari awal mending gak usah baca, cukup close!

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"_a-annyeonghaseyo.. Luhan imnida, pramugara baru disini. Mohon bantuannya" _

_Tatapan mereka bukannya fokus pada Luhan namun justru beralih pada pilot disana._

"_tuh kan kubilang juga apa.. dia sangat dingin"_

"_SEHUN-ssi !"_

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 2**

Awalnya Luhan masih membungkuk hormat namun segera berdiri tegak karena seseorang melintas begitu saja dihadapannya. Bahkan saat dia lewatpun kedua tangannya berada disaku celana. What the... Luhan menahan emosi.

"SEHUN-ssi !" teriak Luhan marah. Seorang pilot yang memang terkenal dengan kepribadian dinginnya itu berhenti melangkah tanpa berbalik.

"kau benar-benar tak sopan! Apa kau tak melihat ada orang lain sedang membungkuk sopan hah?! Apa orangtua mu tak pernah mengajari kalau seseorang melakukan hal seperti itu harus dihargai?!" oceh pramugara cantik ini sinis. Yang lain hanya bisa diam, mereka rasakan hawa aneh disekitarnya.

"sudahlah Lu.. jangan berurusan dengannya" bisik Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan. Tetap saja Luhan bersikeras kalau perlakuan Sehun itu tak sopan, coba kalau Sehun yang membungkuk lalu yang lainnya berjalan dihadapannya begitu saja? Pasti akan marah juga bukan? Merasa tak dihargai.

"mwo" ucap Sehun datar, ia balik tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan malas. Ucapan itu membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan.

"ha?" ohh Luhan! Tampangmu benar-benar bodoh.

"kau ingin aku seperti apa" ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan semakin kesal saja, bukannya minta maaf tapi mengatakan hal itu? anak ini benar-benar. Karena tak juga mendapat balasan akhirnya Sehun melesat pergi.

"yak! Kau afdhsljslkslphf!" gemas Luhan, ia remat tangannya sendiri. Dia membuat gesture tubuh seakan memukul Sehun tepat dikepalanya. Namun tersentak karena pilot muda ini berbalik.

"kau baru disinikan, sopanlah pada sunbaemu" ucapnya datar.

Rahang Luhan mengeras, sedikit membuka mulutnya tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Segera ia katubkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menyumpah serapahi Sehun. Tentu hanya dalam hati. Baekhyun menarik Luhan agar bersiap ketempatnya. Beberapa Pramugari/a menyambut penumpang didekat pintu masuk. Senyum ramah mereka terkadang mendapat balasan dan tak jarang juga para penumpang itu acuh tak acuh.

Semua penumpang telah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Dan pintu pesawat juga telah tertutup rapat.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di penerbangan Ran Air KR-88 dengan tujuan Hongkong. Sebelum lepas landas kami persilahkan kepada anda untuk menegakan sandaran kursi, menutup dan mengunci meja-meja kecil yang masih terbuka dihadapan anda, mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, dan membuka penutup jendela. Atas nama Ran Air kapten Oh Sehun dan seluruh awak pesawat yang bertugas mengucapkan selamat menikmati penerbangan ini, dan terima kasih atas pilihan anda untuk terbang bersama Ran Air..."

Pesawat melakukan take off dengan mulus. Tentu ini karena ada pilot muda yang dinginnya mengalahkan kutub utara. Sehun berkutat dengan beberapa tombol disana, tangannya gesit memencet beberapa tombol. Dia bekerja sama dengan Co-pilot tentunya. Sesekali Sehun berbicara dengan menara pengawas menggunakan alat yang tertempel pada telinganya. Dia terlihat begitu gagah saat melakukan hal-hal itu dengan serius. Wajahnya seperti bersinar terkena biasan sinar mentari dan awan menjadi backgrounnya. Betapa indah ciptaan Tuhan kali ini.

Pramugari/a mulai berkeliling sekedar menyapa, apa ada yang dibutuhkan ataupun menawarkan sesuatu. Luhan melakukannya dengan baik, Baekhyun terus saja memperhatikannya seperti amanat Sulli.

Luhan kembali kekabin khusus awak pesawat, dia dan Baekhyun bercakap-cakap sebentar. Mereka menoleh karena seseorang keluar dari kabin pilot. Luhan menatapnya seperti 'aku tadi tak melihatnya dipesawat ini'.. terus memperhatikannya saat orang itu melewatinya dan berhenti dekat dengan.. kepala Pramugari/a disini. Namja cantik ini merengut bingung melihat ketua mereka yang tadinya terlihat begitu tegas dan galak kini malu-malu. Ishh menjijikkan—paling tidak itu yang dipikirkan Luhan saat ini.

"Kepala Pramugara dan Pramugari disini namanya Kim Minseok, tapi sering dipanggil Xiumin. Dia galak diluar, tapi kalau sudah bertemu salah satu Co-Pilot disini.. semua image galaknya seakan luntur" jelas Baekhyun seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Luhan. Baekhyun juga baru sadar kalau Luhan belum mengetahui nama ketua mereka.

"Co-pilot yang kau maksud itu dia?" bisik Luhan, dia masih memperhatikan pasangan itu. Dimana sang co-pilot tengah merapikan baju pramugara yang dipakai oleh Xiumin.

"eum, namanya Jongdae.. kami memanggilnya Chen. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian" jelas Baekhyun lagi, kali ini Baekhyun memakan biskuit coklat yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa melunturkan image galak ketua" kikik Luhan.

"hahaha benar, bahkan ketua yang galak itu bisa menjadi imut-imut layaknya boneka"

"jaga bicaramu Byun Baekhyun" ups! Sepertinya ketua satu ini memiliki pendengaran yang lumayan kuat. Dua orang ini tersenyum kikuk pada pasangan itu, terlihat Chen menasehati Xiumin agar tak galak-galak dan berakhir dengan Xiumin mengangguk malu. Chen kembali kekabin pilot melewati BaekHan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Luhan mendapat giliran untuk menawarkan makanan kecil pada para penumpang. Tak jarang Luhan tersenyum ikhlas maupun bersumpah serapah didalam hati melihat kelakuan penumpang yang menjengkelkan. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat dia menuangkan minuman untuk wanita paruh baya sedangkan penumpang lain ingin ketoilet.

"bisa minggir tidak sih?! aku mau ketoilet! Pramugara pengganggu.. hush hush!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya kesal saat kembali menemui Baekhyun. Namja manis ini menepuk punggung temannya simpati. Maklumlah ini baru hari pertama.

"kau harus terbiasa, penumpang memang suka berlaku seenaknya" Bekhyun memberikan semangat. Luhan mengangguk mantap.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"hey salah satu diantara kalian, kemarilah" baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh. Luhan memutuskan untuk mendekati pramugari itu.

"ne?" tanyanya

"ambilkan minuman ditempat penyimpanan makanan lalu berikan pada seseorang yang istirahat disana" tunjuk pramugari itu ditempat istirahat khusus awak pesawat. Luhan mengangguk kemudian segera bergegas pergi.

Luhan kembali dengan orange jus ditangannya. Dia melangkah santai dengan senyumnya. Namun senyum itu berubah menjadi dengusan saat tau orang yang dimabilkannya minum adalah 'pilot kutub' itu. Luhan mendekat lalu menatap wajah Sehun saat sang empunya terpejam.

'dia tampan juga' ujar Luhan cuek.

"hei bangunlah" suruh Luhan malas. Sehun masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"kau tuli atau apa? bangun dan ini munimanmu" ujar Luhan mencoba bersabar. Akhirnya pilot muda ini membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kearah gelas yang dibawa Luhan. Luhan segera menyodorkannya namun Sehun tak juga menerima minuman itu.

"yak! Kau ingin minum atau tidak!" kesal Luhan

"aku ingin air putih"

"ish! Ambil saja sendiri" ketus Luhan

"hormati sunbaemu"

"a-apa?! kau~ astaga Luhan, dia benar! Kau harus menghormati sunbaemu" ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri lalu melesat pergi. Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya malas. Ia posisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Luhan kembali lagi dengan air mineral dingin ditangannya.

"ini" ia sodorkan air dingin itu pada pipi Sehun membuat pilot muda ini sedikit berjingkat karena sensasi dingin menjalarinya tiba-tiba. Sehun menatap botol itu.

"aku tak suka dingin"

Luhan menghela nafas kesal dan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Apa ini sifat asli dari seseorang yang dipuji banyak kalangan itu? ini? Benar ini? Oh Sehun yang ini? Astaga! Luhan ingin sekali membuang Sehun dari pesawat ini sekarang juga.

"yasudah ambil saja sendiri!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya. Dia bersiap pergi namun perkataan Sehun membuatnya mau tak mau mengambilkan minuman sesuai dengan keinginan namja menyebalkan ini.

"ingat, kau itu hoobae"

"baik! ARRASEO!" Luhan berjalan dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas maklum. Sehun yang dingin senang sekali menggoda anak baru dan Luhan? Mau-maunya disuruh ini itu. Ck!

"aku benar-benar akan meracuni Oh Sehun itu kalau kali ini masih menyuruhku mengambilkan barang lain lagi. Aku bersumpah!" ikrar Luhan sambil menepuk dadanya. Andaikan dia seorang patriot, pasti sudah ada bendera kebangsaannya terikat rapi dikepala.

Kini Luhan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun. Pilot muda itu menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi.

"ini" lagi, Luhan menyerahkan minuman itu dengan malas. Sehun akan mengambil botol itu dan Luhan bersorak senang dalam hati sebelum

"Xiumin hyung" Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan kearah kepala pramugara/i disana. Xiumin diam dan menunggu.

"ne?"

Sehun segera mengambil orange jus ditangan Xiumin dan meneguknya habis. Setelahnya Sehun berjalan santai melewati Luhan yang berdiri memandangnya tak percaya. Tangannya menggenggam botol dengan erat, wajahnya memerah marah. Sehun menutup kabin pilot rapat.

"Oh Sehun! Awas kau! Aku bersumpah akan meracunimu sampai mati! Aku akan membunuhmu dasar pilot kurangajar!" marah Luhan menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pintu. Xiumin menatapnya cengo.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan merengek pada kakaknya. Dia menyumpah serapahi Sehun saat Sulli tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan bagaimana suasana saat menjadi pramugara.

"aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya noona! Dia itu sungguh menyebalkan! Apa _Appa _saat masih muda juga seperti dia? Baru juga menjadi pilot tapi sudah askhfkajdfl! Menyebalkan tapi tampan!" Sulli mengernyit mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"tampan?"

"e-eh? maksudku _Appa_ yang tampan, bukan dia!"

"ohh jadi _Appa_ ya yang tampan.. ya ya arraso" nada bicara yeoja cantik ini seakan menggoda Luhan. Ia lirik adiknya yang cemberut itu.

"noona~"

"hahaha, iya-iya" Sulli terkekeh mendengar adiknya merajuk.

Sulli pamit pergi karena temannya sudah memanggilnya. Luhan menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Dia ikut lagi bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan.

..

..

**SKIP TIME**

Suara pesawat landing begitu riuh. Rombongan Luhan telah kembali lagi ke Korea. Wajah lelah memang terlihat dimata meupun raut mereka namun masih tertutupi dengan tampan maupun cantik yang mereka miliki. Mereka sempat berdiri berjajar dekat pintu keluar pesawat, begitupun dengan sang Kaptain. Mereka tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata terimakasih dan selamat jalan.

Saat berjalan, Luhan memilih diam mendengarkan beberapa temannya mengobrol, ia lebih fokus menarik kopernya. Dia sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sehun baru saja turun dari pesawat. Seragam yang pas, kacamata hitam, topi pilot, tubuh tegap, sepatu hitam mengkilat, kulitnya yang putih bersih, rahang tegasnya dan hidungnya.. Sehun sangat tampan, eh tidak-tidak! Luhan segera menggeleng. Dia ikut nimbrung mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, apapun yang anak itu bicarakan Luhan berusaha mengikutinya.

"kau itu sangat tampan.. kenapa belum memiliki kekasih" ujar Baekhyun pada temannya. Luhan memfokuskan dirinya disana. Mereka mencibir Baekhyun.

"kau juga manis Baek, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

..

**JDER!**

..

Pertanyaan Luhan bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Baekhyun.

"apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Luhan polos

"aku tidak punya" jawab Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"jinjja? Woaah~"

"eh? bukankah kau sudah menjadi milikpilot tampan itu?" celetuk pramugari yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"pilot tampan? Oh Sehun maksudmu?" Luhan... lagi-lagi tanpa sadar kau mengakui kalau Sehun itu tampan. Ck!

"bukan.. jadi Baekhyun belum menceritakannya padamu?" tanya pramugari itu lagi, dia menoleh kearah Luhan yang menggeleng cepat.

"jadi kau belum tau kalau namja cerewet raja eyeliner ini adalah incaran dari pilot tampan nan tinggi itu? ish ish.. padahal dia sudah bercerita banyak tapi tak pernah menceritakan dirinya sendiri"

"siapa? Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku Baek?" tuntut Luhan pada temannya itu.

"aku kan tidak menyukai pilot itu! telinga kurcaci sepertinya apa yang menarik" elak Baekhyun namun teman-temannya mendelik kearah Baekhyun.

"yak! Kena—"

"siapa yang kau bilang telinga kurcaci?" o-ow.. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia gigit bibr bawahnya. Luhan menoleh dan membuka sedikit mulutnya melihat orang yang mungkin sedang mereka bocarakan kini berdiri dibelakangnya. Baekhyun juga ikut menoleh kemudian mendengus.

"tentu kau, memangnya siapa lagi" jawab Baekhyun. Pilot itu manggut-manggut, ia beralih pada Luhan dan menatapnya bingung namun juga tersenyum ramah. Ia tatap semua teman Baekhyun seakan meminta penjelasan siapa namja diadapannya.

"dia Luhan, pramugara baru disini. Bisakah kau hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu" ujar Baekhyun seperti ada nada tak suka disana. Apa dia cemburu karena Chanyeol terus tersenyum untuk Luhan?

"baiklah.. senyum 'bodohku' hanya untuk Baekhyun, tenang saja" gombal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendesis.

"h-hai.. Luhan imnida" Luhan menjulurkan tangannya. Pilot itu menerima uluran tangan Luhan dan tersenyum yang terlihat polos dimata Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol"

"kau sangat tampan" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar.

"ne?"

"a-ahh.. aniya" Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"ekhem" deheman itu membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. Bukan Baekhyun, bukan. Tapi Oh Sehun lah pelakunya. Luhan mendengus kesal melihat wajah menjengkelkan itu lagi.

"yo!" Chanyeol merangkul Sehun akrab namun yang dirangkul tak memberikan balasan apapun. Chanyeol segera memukul kepala pilot muda itu kesal membuat sang empunya meringis sakit dan menatapnya tajam dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

Apa mereka tak sadar kalau saat ini masih berada ditengah-tengah keramaian. Bahkan pergerakan Pramugara/i juga terhenti saat Sehun ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh Sehun bagi mereka?

"bagaimana penerbanganmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"biasa"

"cih menyebalkan" dua pilot ini menatap kearah Luhan yang bergumam sebal.

"ada yang salah Luhan-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"e-eh? aniya.. hehehe" tawa Luhan absurd. Sehun melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap Luhan jengah. Kenapa dia harus bertemu pramugara ini lagi, batinnya miris. Memangnya Luhan suka apa kalau bertemu denganmu lagi Oh Sehun? Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam seolah ada petir imajinasi dari maa keduanya.

Sulli geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya.

"kau itu tampan dan baik hati.. kenapa bisa berteman dengan pilot kurangajar sepertinya?" tanya Luhan sok polos pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Apa dua orang ini memiliki masalah?

"bodoh" ujar Sehun sinis. Luhan meliriknya sebal.

"apa kau bilang?!" marah Luhan, dia mendekat kearah Sehun seakan menantang. Sehun tentu tak mundur sedikitpun.

"cantik"

"yak! Aku ini namja! Aku tampan! Kau ingin mati ditanganku!" marah Luhan lagi. Sehun menyeringai membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"cantik"

"kau akan menemui ajalmu"

"can—"

"sudahlah Sehun, jangan menggodanya terus. Nanti kalau kalian saling suka bagaimana? Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab" ujar Chanyeol santai, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"sepertinya ada yang mengucapkan kisahnya sendiri" sindir Xiumin yang ternyata masih berada disana. Baekhyun cemberut sedangkan Chanyeol nyengir kuda.

"enak saja menyukai pilot jelek plus kurangajar sepertinya! Tak akan!" tegas Luhan.

"mwo?" Sehun mendekati Luhan. Luhan menatap tajam dan juga bingung.

"mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan. Sehun terus saja mendekat.

"bilang apa kau"

"pilot kurangajar, kenapa? Kau tak terima"

"ulangi. Setelahnya"

"ohh.. kau itu pilot jelek!" Luhan mengangkat dagunya. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"y-yak! Mau apa kau!" namja cantik ini mundur kebelakang sampai menabrak seseorang.

"aku?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau jelek!"

"aku.." tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"kau tampan! Kau pilot yang sangat tampan! Puas hah!" bentak Luhan. Sehun menyeringai kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tatap datar kearah Luhan yang sepertinya begitu marah.

Chanyeol segera mengajak Sehun pergi, ia jalan didepan mendahului Sehun. Luhan masih menatap punggung Sehun tajam.

..

**PLETAK!**

..

"aww" Sehun hampir saja tersungkur kalau saja tak ada Chanyeol didepannya. Dia menoleh dan menatap kesal pada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya.

"itu balasan karena berani mendekatkan wajah jelekmu denganku!" ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya berdesis kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

"awas Lu.. kau sudah kuperingatkan jangan sampai memiliki masalah dengan pilot muda itu atau urusannya akan panjang" nasehat Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan.

"biarkan saja! Memangnya aku takut hah? Aku membencimu Oh Sehun pilot muda kurangajar!" geram Luhan. Ia putuskan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang geleng-geleng kepala. Termasuk Sulli, yeoja cantik ini menghela nafasnya maklum.

"Sehun awas kau!"

"aku akan meracunimu!"

"tunggu saja!"

Selalu kata-kata itu yang digumamkan oleh Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf kalau ini terlalu pendek dan gaje abis..**

**Sebenernya pengen updet kemaren, tapi tiba-tiba filenya hilang jd terpaksa nulis dari awal lagi T.T /curhat/**

**Ditunggu Kritik dan sarannya.. saya juga masih belajar bikin epep**

**Last, mind to review?**

**gomawo**

**/Deep bow/**


	4. Chapter 3

**MAAF UNTUK KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE..**

**DAN MAAF BELUM BISA BALAS REVIEW SATU PERSATU, TAPI SEMUA REVIEW UDAH AKU BACA KOK..**

**MAAF YA**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Loving Flight**

**HunHan **is main pair, EXO official couple

**YAOI.. BL.. BOYxBOY**

Romance/Drama

T

Chaptered

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

Typo petak umpet, gaje, abal, ngebosenin, alur kecepetan, feel gak ada dsb

Usia disini dibolak-balik.. maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama pair nya ataupun sama pasangan yang lain.

**DLDR**

Cerita Asli Karangan Saya Sendiri.. so, dilarang keras Plagiat!

Sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya, kalau ini bakalan ngebosenin.. jadi bagi yang gak suka dari awal mending gak usah baca, cukup close!

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"_Sehun awas kau!"_

"_aku akan meracunimu!"_

"_tunggu saja!"_

_Selalu kata-kata itu yang digumamkan oleh Luhan._

**..**

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sehun, Luhan itu cantik dan lucu ya" oceh Chanyeol menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi ditempat khusus untuk pegawai bandara itu(?).

"lucu? Cih! Menyebalkan" sungut Sehun

"hahaha, dia itu lucu.. dan pemberani. Dia berani memukul kepalamu, padahal kalian baru saja mengenal bukan?"

"aku tak mengenalnya"

"jangan begitu" nasehat Chanyeol. Sehun memutar bolamata malas, Chanyeol masih senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana dengan beraninya Luhan memukul kepala Sehun.

"masih mengingat kejadian itu, akan kuhancurkan hubunganmu dengan namja bereyeliner" ucap Sehun dingin nan datar namun berhasil membuat Chanyeol bereaksi luar biasa.

"yak! Kenapa jadi mengancam hubungangku?! Aish jinjja!" geram Chanyeol

Sehun tak menggubris umpatan Chanyeol, dia sudah memasuki mobil hitamnya. Ia pasang seatbelt nya lalu melesat pergi. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Luhan" gumam Sehun disela kegiatan menyetirnya.

**..**

**..**

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah hampir satu minggu namja cantik ini menjadi pramugara. Dan itu cukup menyenangkan menurutnya, tentu dengan pengecualian untuk seorang pilot bernama Oh Sehun.

Seperti biasa, Luhan mengawali harinya dengan celotehan tak bermutu darinya dan juga Siwon. Sebenarnya hari ini dia free dan Baekhyun akan bermain kerumahnya. Katanya sih ingin berkenalan lebih jauh saja dan Luhan tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya sang ibu saat melihat anak bungsunya sudah rapi dipagi hari.

"tidak kemana-mana, hanya saja temanku akan kesini eomma, namanya Baekhyun" jawab Luhan sambil memasukkan beberapa sayuran kedalam mulutnya. Kedua kakaknya juga ikut sarapan dalam diam.

..

**Ting Tong**

..

"ahh sepetinya itu Baekhyun.. aku akan membuka pintunya" namja cantik ini mengelap sudut bibirnya lalu beranjak berniat membuka pintu. Namun sepertinya dia terdahului oleh seseorang karena ia sudah mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Langkahnya yang semula santai terpaksa berubah tergesa setelah mendengar teriakan teman barunya itu.

"Baek? Gwaenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa berteriak?" Luhan menggoncang lengan Baekhyun, bahkan dia tak memperdulikan Siwon—si pelaku pembuka pintu—yang menatap keduanya heran. Baekhyun masih belum berkedip.

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

Derap langkah beberapa orang mendekati mereka. Sooyoung, Sulli dan Minho menyusul Luhan karena mendengar teriakan tadi, Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Sulli, Baekhyun tak merespon.

"hei Baek! Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini, kau seperti melihat hantu saja": oceh Luhan menoyor kepala namja bereyeliner ini. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan mendengus sebal.

"habis kau ini, tadi berteriak lalu terbelalak kaget. Kau kenapa eoh? Apa kau takut melihat wajah Appa ku yang menyeramkan ini? Aku terkadang juga kaget sih, tapi tidak berlebihan seperti—"

"Lu, kau anak keluarga Choi? Margamu Choi?" bisik Baekhyun memotong ocehan Luhan yang tak jelas menurutnya. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"hemm.. wae?" tanya Luhan polos.

"YAK! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU! TAHU BEGITU AKU KESINI MEMBAWA BUAH-BUAHAN ATAU APAPUN ITU! TIDAK SEPERTI INI.." kesal Baekhyun sambil berteriak, bahkan Luhan menutup kedua telinganya. Begitupun orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"ish! Kukira kau sudah tau.. aku ini kan adik Sulli noona. Dan sepertinya kau tau apa marga noonaku?" bela Luhan untuk dirinya. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sediri.

"ahh iya! Aku lupa.. hehehe" cengir Baekhyun, Luhan memutar bolamata jengah. Namja bereyeliner itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan membungkuk hormat menyapa keluarga besar Luhan.

"Anyyeonghaseyo.. Byun Baekhyun imnida, maaf paman bibi.. aku tidak membawa apapun saat kemari"

"hahaha sudahlah sayang, tidak apa-apa.. kau teman Luhan? hemm kenapa teman Luhan cantik-cantik semua ya?" ucap Sooyoung. Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"aku manly eomma!"

Siwon segera merangkul anak kesayangannya ini, ia acak rambut Luhan.

"eomma mu hanya mengatakan _'kenapa teman Luhan cantik-cantik semua ya?' _bukannya _'kenapa Luhan cantik ya?_' jadi kenapa kau harus kesal hemm?"

OH! Luhan baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Segera ia poutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan hal itu sukses mengundang gelak tawa dari kakaknya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun berada disana, beberapa tamu—lebih tepatnya teman-teman Baekhyun—ikut berdatangan, tentu setelah mendapat izin dari Luhan dan keluarganya. Dan demi apapun, Luhan sangat bodoh karena tak bertanya siapa teman yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Lihatlah sekarang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengobrol dengan Sulli dan eommanya. Chanyeol dan Chen cepat dekat dengan Minho dan juga Appanya. Lalu Luhan? Dia disuruh membuatkan minuman untuk tamu-tamu itu, awalnya Luhan protes tapi yasudahlah.. apa boleh buat?

"butuh bantuan eoh"

"KYAAA!" astaga, Luhan berani bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara dengan nada menyeramkan dibelakangnya.

Oh ya! satu lagi! Dari semua teman yang diundang Baekhyun, kenapa juga pilot tampan namun kurangajar seperti Sehun juga diundangnya? Kenapa?! Luhan sempat mengumpat dan memarahi Baekhyun namun berakhir luluh karena Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya.

Dan sekarang? Sehun berada dibelakangnya? Oh ayolah~ darimana dia datang.

"kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya Luhan ketus, ia aduk minuman yang ada diatas nampan.

"toilet" jawab Sehun singkat.

"ohh"

"butuh bantuan tidak" tawar Sehun lagi, ia amati tangan lincah Luhan yang masih mengaduk minuman kemudian beralih pada pemilik tangan. Ternyata Luhan cantik juga jika sedang serius seperti ini, tak terasa Sehun mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

Luhan menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Sekali lagi Luhan mengumpat dalam hati.

'_sial! Kenapa pilot kurangajar ini begitu tampan!'_

Pilot muda ini segera berdehem menyadarkan Luhan dari keterpakuannya. Si namja cantik menjadi salah tingkah, segera ia lanjutkan acara mengaduk minuman dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Pergerakan itu berhenti karena tangan yang lebih besar tengah menggenggamnya. Luhan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"kau mau mengaduknya sampai gelas itu pecah" Sehun berujar malas. Luhan berdecak dan menghempaskan tangan Sehun.

"jangan sentuh tanganku, atau akan kumasukkan racun kedalam minumanmu" ancam Luhan membuat Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sehun ambil minuman yang sedari tadi diaduk Luhan dan mencobanya.

"pfft minuman apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat asin" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya tanda tak suka.

"hah? Asin? Sini kucoba" Luhan meraih gelas dalam genggaman Sehun dan meminumnya. Semburan air itu mengenai celana Sehun membuat sang empunya geram.

Luhan tak peduli, segera dia mengambil kotak yang ia kira berisi gula itu. Aish! ada apa dengan Luhan? Dia memasukkan garam? Ternyata bukan hanya Sehun yang ingin dia racuni namun semua teman dan keluarganya.

Apa kalian sadar? Kalian minum dari gelas yang sama? Ahh tentu kalian tak sadar, pekerjaan kalian kan hanya bertengkar.. ck!

..

**Ting Tong**

..

"aish! siapa lagi yang bertamu?!" gerutuan Luhan keluar lagi, belum selesai dia menggerutu karena harus mengganti minuman sekarang dia harus membuka pintu.. seperti pembantu saja.

"biar aku yang membukanya, dan oh! Kenapa minumannya sangat lama?" teriak Minho saat melewati dapur. Luhan menghela nafas. Segera dia berkutat lagi dengan minumannya.

"Lu~ buatkan dua minuman lagi" bisik Minho saat melintas dihadapan Luhan. Dia masuk dengan 2 tamu baru, Kim Minseok dan err satu namja berkulit tan kalau tidak salah namanya Kim JongIn? Luhan mengingat-ingat perkataan Baekhyun.

Akhinya Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju tempat dimana semua tamu sedang bercengkrama dihalaman belakang. Kenapa Luhan mengikuti Sehun? Kerena pilot ini yang membawa nampan berisi 12 gelas minuman itu. Lalu kenapa Sehun membawakannya? Entahlah..

"wahh nak Sehun sangat baik" puji Sooyoung, Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya sedangkah Luhan? Dia berdecih kemudian menghempaskan dirinya duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan wajah tertekuknya.

"Sehun, ada apa dengan celanamu? Kau mengompol?" tanya JongIn atau Kai.

"eh?" semua pasang mata melihat kearah celana pilot ini yang basah.

"Luhan menyemburkan minumannya" jawab Sehun datar.

"yasudah, Lu.. pinjamkan celanamu untuk Sehun. Tak enak kalau memakai celana basah seperti itu" nasihat Siwon. Luhan mendesah malas lalu beranjak pergi diikuti Sehun dari belakang.

**..**

**..**

**KAMAR LUHAN**

Sehun berdiri menyender pada daun pintu kamar Luhan sedangkan namja cantik ini mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya.

"hey kau! Kemarilah" suru Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun melangkah dalam diam, dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Luhan melingkarkan sebuah celana padanya.

"ahh ini kekecilan.." gumam Luhan kemudian kembali menelusuri almarinya.

"kalau yang ini.. hemm sepertinya cocok, tapi ini celana kesayanganku" Luhan bergumam lagi, Sehun masih setia berdiri dalam diam. Luhan semakin memasukkan kepalanya dalam almari berukuran besar itu. Masih menggumam dengan tak jelas.

"aku yakin ada disini tapi..."

.

**DUGH!**

.

"awww~" rintih Luhan karena kepalanya terbentur pinggiran almari. Sehun menahan tawanya.

"yak! Jangan tertawa!" marah Luhan masih mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya. Setelah dirasa membaik, ia masukkan kembali kepalanya dan mencari celana yang cocok untuk Sehun.

"ahh ini dia!" Luhan hampir saja mengangkat kepalanya dan berakhir dengan membenturkannya pada pinggiran almari bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya apabila tak ada sebuah tangan yang menahan kepalanya agar tetap menunduk. Tangan itu membimbing kepala Luhan agar keluar dari almari tanpa benturan lagi.

Luhan justru salah tingkah.

"ini pakailah" ia sodorkan celana jeans hitam pada Sehun dan diterima dengan wajah datar oleh pilot muda ini. Luhan melangkah keluar kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Namja cantik ini tertawa melihat pasangan KaiSoo yang berebut minuman. Awalnya memang itu minuman Kyungsoo namun Kai bersikeras kalau itu minumannya.

"ish ini milikku.." paksa Kyungsoo

"bukan, milikmu itu yang ini" Kai menyodorkan gelas lain pada kekasihnya.

"kau ini!" marah Kyungsoo

"ahh aku tau, kau ingin meminum bekasku kan?" goda Kai, Kyungsoo menoyor kapala kekasihnya membuat Kai meringis pelan. Gelak tawa dari Siwon dan Sooyoung tak berhenti meliat pasangan imut ini.

"enak saja! Kau kali yang ingin meminum punyaku, disana kan ada bekas bibirku" tegas Kyungsoo.

"kenapa aku ingin meminum bekas bibirmu kalau aku saja bisa langsung menikmati bibir kekasihku ini eum?"

.

**BLUSH**

.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam, dia menunduk dalam tak melihat seringaian Kai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras sedangkan yang lain terkikik mendengar ucapan frontal Kai.

"aigoo.. kalian pasangan yang manis" Sooyoung menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon meminta persetujuan.

"ya benar" timpal Siwon merangkul istrinya.

Luhan jadi teringat saat didapur tadi. Bagaimana dia dan Sehun minum dalam gelas yang sama, apa itu berarti...

Fokus Luhan tak ada lagi ditempat itu, dia tertegun melihat seseorang tengah menuruni anak tangga. Orang itu terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih tampan saat menggunakan pakaian casual seperti ini. Celana jeans hitam selutut memperlihatkan kaki putihnya, jaket yang dilapas menyisakan kaos putih lengan pendek, rambut sedikit acak-acakan dan wajah segar—sepertinya Sehun baru saja mencuci mukanya—jangan lupakan ekspresi datar namun tampan itu. Bahkan Luhan masih terdiam saat Sehun juga menatapnya.

Entah itu pengelihatan Luhan yang salah atau apa, tapi dia yakin kalau tadi Sehun sempat tersenyum kearahnya. Bukan senyum menyebalkan maupun smirk, melainkan senyum manis nan tulus yang sangat jarang orang lain lihat. Jantung namja cantik ini mulai berdesir tak karuan.

**..**

**..**

Ini sudah sore namun Baekhyun masih setia berada disana.

"Lu.." panggil Baekhyun. Dua namja cantik ini duduk dibalkon kamar Luhan.

"hm?"

"apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

"M-MWO?!" kaget Luhan

"kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau memandanginya terus, bahkan sikap Sehun padamu juga berbeda. Dia itu orang yang dingin dan cuek, tapi dia senang sekali mengganggumu.. sikapnya berubah saat bersamamu" jelas Baekhyun

"ish! Tidak begitu! sikapnya kan memang menyebalkan"

"tidak Lu, ini berbeda"

"aish"

Luhan tak mau membahasnya lagi, oke dia akui memang sedari tadi dia memperhatikan Sehun. Dan mengenai ocehan Baekhyun tadi? Luhan mengingat-ingat selama seminggu ini.. dan benar, Sehun memang sering menggodanya namun saat bersama orang lain dia selalu diam bahkan bersikap dingin.

"ish! Dia sangat menyebalkan!" teriak Luhan, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap temannya bingung.

**..**

**..**

Luhan tak bisa tidur dengan baik, Baekhyun sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Kenapa saat dia memejamkan matanya selalu ada bayangan Sehun? Senyum pilot muda kurangajar itu selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Sikap yang berbeda saat bersamanaya.

"ugh!" Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Udara dingin pagi menyapa kulit sensitif Luhan, kembali pada kenyataan kalau waktunya untuk free telah usai. Sekarang namja cantik ini tengah sibuk dengan kopernya dan juga seragamnya. Sulli sudah terbang keluar negeri semalam, Minho juga sudah pergi sebelum mentari menyapa bumi.

"jam berapa penerbanganmu?" tanya Siwon pada anaknya

"eumm.. 7 pagi" jawab Luhan sibuk menalikan sepatunya.

"eomma.. aku berangkat" teriak Luhan, Sooyoung segera menghampiri Luhan dan mencup kening putranya.

"hati-hati sayang, dan chagi.. jangan ngebut saat mengendarai mobil" nasihat Sooyoung pada kedua jagoannya. Dua namja ini mengangguk bersamaan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju airport Luhan memilih diam dan memandangi genangan air dipinggir jalan, yeah musim telah berganti menjadi musim hujan.

"kau akan berapa hari disana?" tanya Siwon sambil menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga hari" jawab Luhan, dia tatap sang appa lalu tersenyum. Siwon sempat meliriknya.

"kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyanya

"ani.. Appa sangat tampan, aku menyayangi Appa" Luhan tersenyum polos. Siwon terbahak karenanya membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon menjulurkan sebelah tangannya lalu mengacak rambut Luhan sayang.

"anak Appa juga tampan.. Appa juga menyayangimu Lu" ucapnya lembut. Luhan mengulum senyum manisnya.

Saat lampu merah Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Appa.."

"hm?"

"ayo kita berfoto"

"eh?"

"agar kalau aku rindu dengan Appa, aku bisa melihatnya terus"

"baiklah.."

Akhirnya ayah anak ini berdekatan dan Luhan tersenyum begitu manis. Setelahnya perjalanan terus berlanjut. Setibanya di Airport, Luhan berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Kali ini memang bukan Baekhyun partner kerjanya, melainkan Kyungsoo.

"eoh! Annyeong ahjussi" sapa Kyungsoo sopan, Siwon tersenyum membalasnya. Tak berapa lama rombongan beberapa pramugara/i melangkah membelah keramaian Airport dipagi hari. Disana ada Chanyeol dan juga Kai.

Segera Luhan dan Kyungsoo pamit kemudian bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Luhan sempat melambai pada Siwon. Siwon juga terus menatap punggung putra bungsunya, perasaannya sedikit tak enak tapi dia menepisnya.

Baru saja Siwon akan melangkah pergi namun pandangannya melihat sosok Sehun tengah berjalan santai dengan seragam pilotnya.

"Oh Sehun" panggilnya kemudian menghampiri pilot muda ini. Langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Kapten" Sehun membungkuk hormat, Siwon tertawa renyah dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

"kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan kapten eoh? Sekarang kau lah yang menjadi kaptennya Sehun" Siwon menatap bangga pada Sehun.

"aku seperti ini juga berkat kapten, andai saja waktu itu kapten tak mempercayakan pesawat padaku tak mungkin aku bisa menjadi berani seperti sekarang. Terimakasih kapten"

"kau berlebihan Sehun.. waktu itu aku percaya karna kau juga memiliki kepercayaan bisa melewati turbulensi dengan baik, saat itu aku melihatmu sebagai pilot yang sesungguhnya Sehun, bukan seorang co-pilot" Siwon mengingat-ingat kenangannya dulu. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"oh ya, kenapa Kapten ada disini?" tanya Sehun

"hmm mengantar Luhan"

"ahh anak menyebalkan itu" gumam Sehun

"ne?"

"ah aniya.."

Karena Sehun masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Siwon, akhirnya mereka memilih duduk dicafetaria. Sehun memang memiliki tugas hari ini, tujuannya sama dengan pesawat Luhan.. hanya saja waktu mereka berbeda.

"jadi kau juga ada penerbangan ke Amerika?" tanya Siwon menyesap kopinya. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"sama seperti Luhan, kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu membuatku khawatir" gumam namja paruh baya ini. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"ada apa kapten?"

"eum.. apa tempat kalian menginap disana juga sama? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya" jelas Siwon, Sehun tersenyum maklum.

"tenang saja Kapten, setibanya disana aku akan melihat keadaan Luhan.."

"hmm terimakasih, lalu setelahnya kau akan terbang kemana? Kalau setahuku Luhan akan terbang ke Baijing, bagaimana denganmu?"

"kudengar dari Kai dan Chanyeol, memang dari Amerika mereka akan ke Beijing. Hemm aku akan ke Jepang kapten"

"ohh, berati-hatilah.. kenapa kalian membuatku khawatir?" tanya Siwon.

"tenang saja kapten" Sehun berucap setenang mungkin.

**..**

**..**

Suara mesin pesawat saat landing terdengar begitu gaduh, tak berapa lama pesawat itu berhenti. Pintu utama terbuka dan disambut oleh tangga untuk turun para penumpang.

"terimakasih telah memilih penerbangan kami.."

"semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan"

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan pramugara/i saat berdiri didekat pintu keluar. Para penumpang keluar dengan teratur. Luhan tersenyum begitu manis begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah hampir 12jam mengudara akhirnya mereka sampai di Amerika sekarang.

"kapten, penerbanganmu begitu hebat.. terimakasih" ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol nyengir lebar dan mengusap tengkuknya.

Sekarang giliran mereka mengemasi barang-barangnya kemudian melesat menuju hotel untuk istirahat karena esoknya mereka akan terbang ke Beijing. Diluar tengah mendung menambah gelapnya malam dan udara disana menjadi lebih dingin.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." panggil Luhan saat mereka berjalan menjauhi pesawat.

"ne?"

"kenapa perasaanku tak tenang ya? aku takut" Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum lembut lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan, terasa dingin. Ia tatap wajah Luhan yang hampir menangis.

"ssstt.. tenanglah, kita baik-baik saja. Kita sudah ada disini sekarang.. mungkin kau terlalu lelah makanya jadi tak tenang seperti ini" Kyungsoo mengetatkan pegangannya.

Kai dan Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan dua orang ini, mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka bingung karena Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Luhan yang terlihat bergetar.

"hey, wae gurae?" tanya Kai mensejajarkan langkahnya tepat disamping Kyungsoo, Chanyeol juga mensejajarkan langkahnya disamping Luhan.

"uljima Lu.. kita baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo masih berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menangis. Luhan memang seorang namja, dan dia tak biasanya menangis seperti ini. Namun entah mengapa perasaannya terasa begitu kalut sejak tadi pagi. Chanyeol ikut menenangkan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam namun berada dinegara orang tak langsung membuat Chanyeol maupun Kai ingin masuk kedunia mimpi. Mereka masih menikmati pemandangan dari kamar hotel. Kai dengan Chanyeol sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan. Namja tan yang menjabat sebagai co-pilot ini tersenyum setelah mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri eoh" cibir Chanyeol

"ani.. ah ya, Luhan sudah tenang.. Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya"

"hmm syukurlah, ada apa dengan anak itu? ck! Tak biasanya bersikap aneh"

"mungkin baru kali ini dia melakukan penerbangan dan tak pulang kerumah" ujar Kai santai.

"ck! Manja sekali"

Dua orang ini masih mengobrol akrab karena mereka memang teman baik. Obrolan mereka berhenti saat ada suara bel. Kai yang membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dengan senang hati.

"Oy! Sehun! Kau sudah sampai ternyata" Chanyeol melemparkan botol cola yang ada didepannya dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sehun.

"kalian tau dimana kamar pramugara menyebalkan itu" ucap Sehun to the point.

"eh?"

"kalian tau tidak" kenapa Sehun jadi tak sabaran seperti ini?

"apa yang kau maksud Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun menatap jengah dan itu berarti iya.

"dia ada dikamar sebelah bersama Kyungsoo.. tumben kau menanyakannya, ahh ya dia tadi sempat menangis"

"mwo"

"yeah.. katanya dia takut, tapi entah—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena Sehun sudah berbalik pergi.

"ish! Dasar anak itu"

**..**

**..**

**HANSOO ROOM**

Kyungsoo beranjak membuka pintu kamar setelah menyelimuti Luhan.

"ne chankaman" gumam Kyungsoo

"eh? Sehun?" lanjutnya

"dimana Luhan" lagi-lagi Sehun langsung bicara pada intinya.

"didalam.. tapi dia—" Kyungsoo menghela nafas karena Sehun menerobos masuk. Sehun terdiam melihat wajah damai Luhan saat tertidur, terlihat begitu cantik. Namun mata rusa itu bergerak gelisah dibalik kelopaknya yang tertutup. Sehun tau kalau Luhan tengah gelisah.

"aku akan keluar sebentar, kau ingin disini atau ikut denganku?" ajak Kyungsoo, namja manis ini memakai jaketnya. Sehun tak menjawab cukup membuat Kyungsoo mengerti kalau pilot muda ini ingin berada disini.

"yasudah, aku keluar dulu" pamit Kyungsoo

Setelah pemilik kamar ini benar-benar keluar barulah Sehun perlahan mendekati Luhan, bahkan kalau dilihat lebih jelas pilot muda ini belum mengganti seragamnya. Entah karena apa, memang sejak awal dia merasa berbeda dengan pramugara ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun menggenggam tangan yang terasa mungil nan lembut itu. Sehun masih menatap wajah Luhan, ia rogoh benda didalam saku celananya.

"**Luhan baik-baik saja kapten"** tulisnya pada pesan singkat dan menekan tombol send.

Setelahnya dia kembali menelusuri wajah Luhan, bolamata itu tak lagi bergerak gelisah. Terlihat begitu damai.

"Sehun.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**MAAF BANGET.. BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF buat keterlambatan updet **

**Aku baru sibuk-sibuknya sama tugas yang menumpuk.. tau sendiri kan bagaimana kejamnya kurikulum 2013? T.T mianheyo..**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kepanjangan dan gak nyambung..**

**Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan menunggu untuk chapter kedepannya..**

**Makasih bagi yang udah mereview epep ini..**

**Last RnR juseyo..**

**/BOW/**


	5. Chapter 4

**HunHanina :** iya ini baru firasatnya Luhan, hemm oke-oke.. thanks to review

**amoebbang :** Hunhan mah emang suka gitu, gengsinya gede hehehe, oke ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^

**Park Haneul :** mungkin chapter ini baru ngejelasin gimana Sehun sama Luhan itu bisa deket, tapi entah ya.. ahh aku jadi bingung sendiri.. langsung baca aja ya ^^

**guestttttt :** ho'oh rame T_T

**hunhanminute :** Luhan mah bisa aja, dia suka bilang menyebalkan tapi hatinya? Uh oh biarkan dia sendiri yang tau wkekekek :D benarkah? Ahh padahal aku bikin karakter Sehun itu absurd loh.. eh malah kek yang diinginkan :"

**selukr :** nangis gegara gak ada Sehun #plak!.. siip ini udah dilanjut^^

** .96 :** ini udah dilanjut^^

**XiaoLuhan :** biasa itu firasat ayah dan anak, hiks #ikutan nangis.. makasih (:

**Xiaoluluu :** makasih udah suka (:

**izaluhan14 : **iya disini marganya semua Choi (keluarga Luhan loh ya, bkn tmen"nya)

**HyunRa :** Sehun punya perasaan nganu dan Luhan sudah mulai ehem (?) kok rasanya rada gimana gitu ya :D oke udah dilanjut

**AmeChan95 : **udah dilanjut^^

**younlaycious88 :** hunhan emang lucu kalo berantem :" hehehe gapapa sekali-kali ngebayangin yang cakep gitu #plok

** .58 :** mereka udah mulai deket.. berdoa aja supaya penerbangan mereka aik-baik saja

**mpiwkim3022 :** baca do'a kak~ biar gak gelisah :D

**himekaruLI :** amiinn.. semoga Luhan selalu dalam lindungannya #eh?! ini udah dilanjut

**PandaYehet88 :** hohoho.. benarkah? Enggak kok, dari awal marganya Luhan emang Choi^^ cuman setiap dia ngenalin diri itu gak pake marga, contoh.a "Luhan imnida".. jadi marga.a Luhan disini itu Choi^^ iya gapapa kok, makasih atas pertanyaannya

**JI Dray :** hemm entah nanti akan berapa chap..

**saY. You :** luhan gelisah kenapa? Ada apa? u oh biarkan Luhan menenangkan perasaannya #apa ini -_- :D

**slcbkk0996 :** yang manggil Sehun? Hemm siapa? Siip ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Han Arass :** aminn.. semoga cepat jadian terus nikah ya.. hehehe

**Miracles 1206 :** Luhan jatuh ke Sehun :3 wkwkwk iya emang itu si Baek, ekali maen langsung bawa antek-antek nya :D

**Seluve :** haduh itu rumus apa :3 iya gantengnya gak ketulungan ^_^

**nisaramaidah28 :** humm semoga gak sad end ya.. do'a in aja semoga Hunhan baik-baik aja

**ruixi :** iya nih maaf ya updet.a lama.. tugas sekolah menumpuk terus :"

**n13zelf :** siapin tisue.. ini udah di updet^^

**HJ :** ini udah dilanjut^^

Oke Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 3.. semoga chapter ini gak bikin kecewa

Di chapter ini baru nyeritain gimana Luhan sama Sehun bisa deket dan ekhem jatuh cinta.. singkatnya di chapter ini bakalan nyeritain gimana satu malam Luhan dan Sehun saat ada di Amerika

ugh! Mungkin kecelakaan dichapter depan.. semoga gak bosen ya? /amin

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Loving Flight**

**HunHan **is main pair, EXO official couple

**YAOI.. BL.. BOYxBOY**

Romance/Drama

T

Chaptered

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

Typo petak umpet, gaje, abal, ngebosenin, alur kecepetan, feel gak ada dsb

Usia disini dibolak-balik.. maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama pair nya ataupun sama pasangan yang lain.

**DLDR**

Cerita Asli Karangan Saya Sendiri.. so, dilarang keras Plagiat!

Sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya, kalau ini bakalan ngebosenin.. jadi bagi yang gak suka dari awal mending gak usah baca, cukup close!

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"_**Luhan baik-baik saja kapten"**__ tulisnya pada pesan singkat dan menekan tombol send._

_Setelahnya dia kembali menelusuri wajah Luhan, bolamata itu tak lagi bergerak gelisah. Terlihat begitu damai._

"_Sehun"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Pilot muda ini terhenyak, apa tadi dia tak salah dengar? Luhan memanggil namanya? Ahh atau mungkin disini masih ada orang lain? Tapi bukannya Kyungsoo sudah pergi..

"n-ne?" jawab Sehun setengah ragu dan bingung.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, mengerjap lucu membuat Sehun tak hentinya menatap hingga mata rusa itu benar-benar terbuka. Bolamata jernih tengah menatap polos kearahnya, entah mengapa ujung bibir pilot yang terkenal dingin ini terangkat begitu saja. Luhan masih menatapnya dengan bingung atau apa.. namun dia terlihat benar-benar polos dimata Sehun.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Kukira aku tadi bermimpi" gumam Luhan sambil duduk dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada—mirip seperti anak kecil—tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari mata tajam pilot muda ini.

"bertemu denganku pun kau anggap sebuah mimpi? Apa aku setampan itu sampai membuatmu berimajinasi seperti ini" Sehun menatap Luhan remeh namun tak bisa dipungkiri perasaannya terasa hangat saat ada disisi Luhan.

Luhan berdecih, ia putar bolamatanya jengah. Tangannya terangkat dan melemparkan bantal yang ada disampingnya kearah Sehun.

"berhentilah berpikiran menjijikkan seperti itu" cibir Luhan. Sehun sendiri sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat lemparan rusa kecil-nya itu. Tunggu! Rusa kecil-nya?

"kau tau, seharusnya kau berterimakasih" ucap Sehun beranjak berdiri dari acara jongkoknya. Ia tepuk sebentar seragam yang masih tertempel manis ditubuh tegapnya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengernyit bingung. Ugh! Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi makhluk didepannya.

**..**

**PUK!**

**..**

Luhan langsung memasang wajah datar dan menatap Sehun tajam. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun dengan santainya melemparkan bantal kewajahnya.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ish!" kesalnya. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"jangan kau lakukan gerakan menggelikan seperti itu, tak cocok untukmu"

"apa?! yak! Dasar kau! Aku ini cocok melakukan gerakan itu. Appa dan Eomma juga mengatakan hal seperti itu, Minho hyung juga suka saat aku melakukannya apalagi Sulli noona!" cerocos Luhan.

"yeah~ itu cocok saat wajahmu cantik, tapi tidak untuk wajahmu saat bangun tidur yang errr" Sehun menatap horor kearah Luhan, namja cantik ini sudah mengumpat dalam hati.

"Oh Sehun! Aku ini manly! M. A. N. L. Y!" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan.

"uhum, cantik" dengan santainya Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan membuat sang empunya muka memerah padam, detakan jantung yang tak wajar mulai menjalari pramugara cantik ini. Sehun masih setia membungkukkan sedikit tubunya dan menatap Luhan. Tak taukah kau kalau Sehun juga merasakannya? Bahkan Sehun sendiri bingung kenapa dia merasakan hal seperti itu.. ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa berdesir tak karuan.

"k-kau, aku tidak cantik" lirih Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin saja terlihat konyol bagi Sehun.

Luhan segera mendongak saat sebuah tangan mengusak rambutnya lembut, kedua mata itu bertemu lagi. Terpaut lebih dalam apalagi saat ini Sehun tengah tersenyum tulus padanya. Pramugara cantik ini tak bisa mengontrol kerja jantungnya lagi, kenapa Sehun terlihat begitu mempesona?

"kau memang cantik Lu, terimalah itu. Dan aku menyukainya" lagi Sehun tersenyum bergitu tulus, bahkan kalimat yang barusaja keluar dari mulutnya tak sedikitpun menggunakan nada mengejek. Sehun memanggil namanya? Benarkan? Semua terdengar... tulus?

**BLUSH**

Luhan menunduk lebih dalam, dia tak mau Sehun melihatnya konyol seperti ini. Apa-apaan juga wajahnya yang memerah itu? ugh! Luhan ingin menutupinya dengan bantal.

Tanpa ia ketahui Sehun terkikik kecil, ia acak rambut Luhan kemudian berdiri tegak. Ia alihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan malam kota ini, melangkah perlahan dengan kedua tangan masuk kesaku celana.

"bersiaplah"

Luhan menoleh dan menatap bingung. Ugh! Sial! Kenapa Sehun sangat sempurna dimatanya, lekuk wajah yang terlihat begitu tampan walau dari samping. Siluet yang bersinar terkena terpaan sinar lampu kota membuat Luhan tersenyum. Segera dia menggeleng cepat.

"aku akan keluar sebentar dan kembali kesini" ucap Sehun, dia sedikit bingung karena saat menoleh mendapati Luhan menggeleng cepat dan memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pergerakan itu terhenti dan tatapan yang membuat Sehun tak yakin bisa menahannya lagi atau tidak. Kenapa Luhan suka sekali memiringkan kepalanya?!

"sudah kubilang jangan lakukan gerakan menggelikan seperti itu bodoh, cepatlah bersiap" Sehun segera melangkah pergi, keluar dari kamar itu. Luhan sudah menggerutu tak jelas, tapi dia segera memegang jantungnya dan tersenyum aneh.

"ada apa denganku?"

Tak mau banyak berpikir, akhirnya Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya dan bersiap sesuai keinginan pilot muda itu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Entah kini sudah keberapa kalinya Luhan bolak-balik dari depan cermin, sekedar mengecek apa rambutnya sudah rapi? Atau apa pakaianku terlihat cocok? Dan untuk pertama kalinya namja cantik ini terdiam cukup lama didepan cermin, ia usap pipinya sendiri, menelusuri bagaimana wajahnya.

"apa aku memang cantik?" gumamnya.

"ah tidak! Tidak! Aku kan manly" sergahnya cepat dan sekali lagi menata rambutnya. Ia berbalik dan duduk ditepian ranjang. Kenapa Luhan terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang akan diajak kencan untuk pertama kali?

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan meraih ponsel yang ada diatas kasur, dia tersenyum simpul melihat walpaper ponselnya. Dirinya dan juga Siwon, foto yang diambil saat berada didalam mobil.

"Appa.." lirihnya, perasaan apalagi ini? Kenapa moodnya tiba-tiba turun? Mata rusa yang tadinya berbinar kini terlihat redup. Tak mau perasaan itu berlarut-larut akhirnya ia cari nama 'My Captain' dikontak dan menghubunginya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Appa!" seru Luhan entah senang atau sedih? Entahlah..

"_Luhan? Kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana kabarmu disana nak? Baik-baik saja kan?"_ pertanyaan beruntun menyergap pendengaran Luhan, dia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah ayahnya saat ini. Terdengar pertanyaan dari belakang ayahnya, sepertinya itu sang ibu.

"Eomma, apa kau disana?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"_ne sayang. Kau baik-baik saja nak? Ayahmu tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu setelah kau lepas landas, bahkan eomma sampai pusing dibuatnya"_

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar keluhan ibunya, terdengar lucu baginya.

"aku baik-baik saja"

..

Hening

..

Cukup lama kedua ah tidak, ketiga orang ini terdiam. Luhan memilih diam karena dia tak tau harus bicara apa lagi, mendengar suara orangtuanya saja sudah membuatnya begitu rindu.

"_sayang.."_

Akhirnya suara sang ibu menginterupsi semuanya. Luhan hanya bergumam.

"_baik-baik disana.. dan cepatlah pulang, Appa akan menunggu dan menjemputmu dibandara. Mungkin appa akan mengajak eomma juga"_

Kali ini suara Siwon.

"Appa.. bogoshippo" ucap Luhan bergetar, perasaannya sesak secara tiba-tiba.

"berjanjilah akan menunggu dan menjemputku" lanjutnya. Terdengar kekehan ayahnya. Tapi Luhan tau, kekehan itu terkesan dipaksakan.

"_hahaha, ne Appa berjanji. Jja! Tidurlah, bukankah disana sudah malam?"_

"eum.. tapi sepertinya aku akan keluar sebentar"

"_eoh? Keluar kemana? Dengan siapa sayang? Apakah Kyungsoo?"_ tanya Sooyoung.

"ani, dengan Sehun"

"_woah jinjja? Baiklah, sepertinya kalian semakin akrab saja~" _goda wanita paruh baya itu lagi. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"eomma.." rengeknya membuat kekehan diseberang terdengar begitu jelas.

**PIP**

Luhan mendengus kesal, kenapa panggilannya dimatikan secara sepihak. Mungkin Luhan akan menghubunginya nanti.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya, bibir yang tadinya mengerucut lucu perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan senyuman samar. Terdengar helaan nafas pasrah. Namja cantik ini menunduk.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya menoleh. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo ada disana? Bersama errr Kai? Luhan menatap keduanya. Dia mengangguk.

"sejak kapan kalian ada disana? Dan kenapa Co-Pilot juga ikut?" tanya Luhan

"panggil aku JongIn atau Kai saja" ujar namja dengan kulit tan itu ramah. Luhan mengangguk, jujur dia masih sedikit canggung walaupun Kai pernah berkunjung kerumahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"aku ikut karena ingin mengantar kekasihku tidur" lanjut Kai, dia tengah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

"kau mau kemana Lu? Bukankah tadi kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baru saja Luhan akan buka suara, bel kamar itu berbunyi. Mau tak mau Luhan beranjak dan membukanya. Wajah seseorang yang entah sejak kapan selalu ingin ia lihat tengah ada dihadapannya.

"Siap—eoh Sehun?" baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang berdiri kokoh didepan pintu kamar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pilot muda ini menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan membuat sang empunya terkejut.

"kalau ingin jalan-jalan bawalah jaket double! Diluar begitu dingin" saran Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, ia sembulkan kepalanya diantara pintu dengan Kai yang mengikutinya masih memeluk posesif.

"jangan malam-malam! Besok Luhan harus bangun pagi!" tambah Kai ikut berteriak dan sukses mendapat sodokan diperutnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"wae?" tanyanya

"telingaku sakit tau! Berteriak seperti itu tepat disini!" omel Kyungsoo mengusap-usap telinganya.

"jinjja?" Kai ikut mengusap telinga kekasihnya.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya nya sambil meniup telinga namja bermata bulat ini perlahan. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membuat Kai menyeringai dan terus melakukan kegiatan meniup telinga Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh geli.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun? Mereka terus melangkah tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Bahkan tak ada satupun diantara keduanya membuka suara. Luhan terus menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sehun. Sehun dua langkah didepan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"kita mau kemana?" akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya. Lagi, tatapan mereka bertemu.

"jalan-jalan"

"oh.."

..

Hening

..

Kini dua orang ini ada diloby hotel, langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat dua pasangan yang biasanya selalu bertengkar, hey ingat! Kalian juga selalu bertengkar, tapi apa kalian itu pasangan? Ugh jangan bahas hal itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka saling rangkul dan tersenyum cerah. Bahkan Luhan tak percaya melihatnya. Kenapa Baekhyun ada disini? Dia ikut penerbangan Sehun.

"apa mereka benar-benar pasangan?" tanyanya sambil menarik ujung jaket Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan ingin sekali mencubit bahkan memeluk Luhan yang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil ini.

"ya, pasangan idiot" Sehun tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"kenapa mengatai mereka idiot?! Bahkan kau saja tak jauh beda dengan mereka" Luhan berujar santai, Sehun menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Luhan lagi. Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti tanpa banyak bertanya.

"hei! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berpapasan.

"bukan urusanmu" balas Sehun tanpa menatapnya dan terus berjalan. ChanBaek saling tatap karena melihat tangan Sehun yang selalu menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum.

"hemm kurasa lebih baik kita kekamar, diluar sangat dingin" ujar Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukan.

"Yeoli, kurasa akan ada pasangan baru. Padahal mereka selalu bertengkar"

"uhum, seperti kita kekekeke" kekeh Chanyeol.

"yah.. dan kita bertengkar karena ulahmu" cibir Baekhyun

"benarkah? Bukankah karena kau yang malu-malu itu?" goda pilot idiot ini.

"bukan! Itu karenamu"

Dan mulailah perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. Lagi.

..

Back to HunHan

Sehun terus mengajak Luhan berjalan entah kemana, karena sesungguhnya dia sendiri tak tau ingin pergi kemana. Sudah hampir 15 menit mereka terus berjalan.

"S-Sehun"

"hmm"

"kau tak kedinginan?" tanya Luhan hati-hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya saat ini Luhan tengah kedinginan, lihat saja bibirnya yang membiru itu.

Sehun berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik menatap Luhan yang menunduk. Tentu saja ini dingin, apalagi udara malam bercampur dengan udara dingin setelah hujan. Ia edarkan pandangannya dan memilih tempat itu.

"kajja" ajaknya dan menarik lembut tangan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

Sehun menatap iba seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, bagaimana Luhan menahan mati-matian gemerutuk giginya karena dingin. Padahal mereka sudah duduk didalam cafe.

"kau kedinginan?"

"a-ani"

Sehun memilih diam karena Luhan masih keras kepala, sampai akhirnya dia tak tahan lagi dan pindah kesisi namja cantik ini. Luhan menoleh dan menunduk lagi. Perlahan Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, dan ya.. sangat dingin.

"kau tak tahan dingin?" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"kemarilah" suruh Sehun menepuk pahanya.

"e-eh?"

"ck! Kau begitu lama, duduklah disini agar aku bisa memelukmu dan kau tak kedinginan lagi"

Ugh! Luhan ingin sekali memukul wajah Sehun, kenapa pilot ini suka sekali membuat wajahnya merona hebat. Karena Luhan tak juga bergerak, akhirnya Sehun berdiri dan menyuruh Luhan berdiri juga. Setelahnya Sehun segera duduk dibelakang Luhan dan menarik Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya. Luhan terdiam, begitupun Sehun. Mereka tengah berusaha keras menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing.

"apa sudah mendingan?" tanya Sehun melingkarkan tangannya diperut datar milik Luhan. Beberapa pengunjung cafe menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"e-eum"

"baguslah" kali ini Sehun meletakkan dagunya dibahu kanan Luhan, menikmati nuansa nyaman yang diam-diam menelusup kedalam perasaannya, ia pejamkan kedua manik tajamnya. Namja cantik ini perlahan meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sehun yang melingkar manis diperutnya.

"Sehun?"

"hmm"

"sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Luhan lirih

"aku tau kau gelisah, mungkin jalan-jalan bisa sedikit membantumu"

"gelisah?"

"yeah, Kai dan Chanyeol memberitahuku kalau kau menangis"

"hemm"

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"entahlah.. Sehun, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"sejak tadi kau selalu bertanya bodoh"

"aku tidak bodoh! dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku? bukankah kita selalu bertengkar?" Luhan melirik kesamping kanan, Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan memandang lurus kedepan.

"kau itu begitu menarik, entah apa yang membuatmu seperti itu. Tapi kau berbeda, kau tau.. kau itu lucu dan cantik seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Awalnya aku jarang sekali menggoda anak baru, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin menggodamu" baru kali ini Sehun bicara panjang lebar pada Luhan.

"jadi kau hanya suka menggodaku?!"

"tapi kau suka kan kalau kugoda" Sehun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"yak! Siapa bilang? Kau itu membuatku kesal tau.."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya saat mendengar beberapa kekehan, dan dia baru sadar kalau yang menjadi objek kekehan itu adalah dirinya. Apa dia dan Sehun terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan? Aish! apa yang kau pikirkan Lu?!

"hey katakan apa yang membuatmu gelisah, sebelum penerbangan aku sempat bertemu captain dan aku berjanji akan memberitahu bagaimana kabarmu disini"

"entahlah, aku hanya takut.. aku takut dengan penerbangan kali ini" Luhan menunduk membuat Sehun mengetatkan pelukannya.

"tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"aku takut Sehun.."

"shh~ tenanglah"

Luhan memilih diam menerima perlakuan Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Namja cantik ini terdiam dengan pikirannya, Sehun selalu saja mampir dan mengusik ketenangannya. Apalagi saat dia duduk dipangkuan Pilot muda kurangajar namun tampan itu.

"aish! kenapa aku seperti gadis begini" gemasnya berguling kesana kemari diatas ranjang. Untung saja Kyungsoo sudah terlelap.

"huh! Dasar.. ahh"

"aku bisa gila!"

Luhan duduk dan mengacak rambutnya, dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." panggilnya pelan. Akhirnya dia memilih beranjak dan duduk diatas ranjang Kyungsoo. Duduk sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul namja bermata bulat itu.

"eungh" Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan tangan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo" Luhan terus saja menusuk-nusuk pipi itu.

"haish jinjja! Wae?!" Luhan tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu ikut berbaring disamping Kyungsoo.

"aku.."

"hmm?"

"kenapa Sehun selalu ada dipikiranku ya? Apa aku jatuh cinta?" oh astaga! Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tak percaya. Jadi dia membangunkannya karena ini? Dan Kyungsoo juga tak percaya karena Luhan dengan lugasnya mengatakan kalau Sehun selalu ada dipikirannya? Aish jinjja!

"lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apa kau selalu berdebar saat bersamanya? Apa kau merasakan hal aneh saat bersamanya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit serak efek bangun tidur.

"uhum" Luhan kembali membayangkan wajah Sehun, terkadang dia tersenyum dan terkadang sangat kesal.

"bodoh, sudah cepat tidur" Kyungsoo mendorong Luhan agar turun dari ranjangnya.

"yak! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" rengek Luhan.

"tidurlah my baby Lulu. Atau kau mau aku panggilkan Sehun agar menidurkanmu?"

Luhan memilih diam dan melangkah kesal kearah ranjangnya. Kyungsoo berusaha tidur lagi namun gagal karena Luhan selalu saja menggumam tak jelas, akhirnya dia duduk dan menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"wae?"

"kau.. aish!" Akhirnya kyungsoo berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kesal. Luhan bertanya-tanya mau kemana teman sekamarnya itu? Tapi tak mau berpikir lama, namja cantik ini segera berbaring dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya pintu itu terbuka lagi, Luhan yang memang belum bisa tidur memilih diam daripada membuat Kyungsoo lebih kesal. Namun dia merasakan seseorang tidur disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. kenapa kau tidur di—S-Sehun?!" kaget Luhan melihat seseorang berbaring disampingnya dengan tenang. Matanya tertutup dan nafasnya terdengar teratur.

"tidurlah, Kyungsoo tidur dengan Baekhyun"

"t-tapi bagaimana bisa kau masuk?"

"Kyungsoo memberitahu passwordnya"

"o-oh.."

Luhan menatap langit-langit dalam diam, sesekali dia menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan disampingnya.

"pantas saja Kyungsoo menyuruhku kemari, kau benar-benar mengganggu" gumam Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Luhan segera memejamkan matanya.

"tidurlah.. kau harus fit besok" akhirnya Sehun merubah cara tidurnya menjadi miring kearah Luhan dan menarik tubuh mungil itu membuat wajah Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Sehun.

Bukannya tertidur, namun Luhan sukses senam jantung.

"kubilang tidur" mendengar nada bicara Sehun mendingin membuat Luhan memejamkan mata.

Tak sampai tiga menit akhirnya nafas namja cantik ini terdengar teratur. Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum singkat, ia kecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan menyamankan posisinya mengikuti jejak pramugara cantik ini terbang kelam mimpi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Pagi tiba dan semua makhluk itu tengah bersiap. Mereka sarapan bersama dicafetaria. Luhan terlihat aneh karena disampingnya selalu ada Sehun.

"cieee.. ada pasangan barukah?" goda Baekhyun, semua mata memandang Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan mencoba menikmati makanannya sedangkan Sehun benar-benar menikmati makanan itu.

"yak! Kenapa kalian bersikap seperti itu" kali ini Kyungsoo.

"hei memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"mereka kan sudah tidur bersama tadi malam" cerocos Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"mereka?"

"Luhan dan Sehun"

"hah?! Benarkah?" Kai menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"aigoo.. ternyata kekeke" kekeh Chanyeol.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun pada seseorang yang diam saja sejak tadi, Luhan menoleh dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanan. Namja cantik ini menggeleng.

"cepat habiskan dan pergi dari sini kalau tak ingin diganggu"

"eum"

4 orang yang mendengarnya menatap tak percaya, jadi sejak tadi itu mereka dianggap pengganggu? Bahkan omongan mereka tadi tak dianggap? Astaga...

Suara sendok bertemu dengan piring selalu terdengar, Luhan dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Jujur saja sejak bangun tidur suasana antara dirinya dan Sehun menjadi agak canggung.

Sehun beranjak saat Luhan juga beranjak.

"aku kekamar dulu" pamit Luhan pada teman-temannya kemudian melangkah pergi. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat akan membuka pintu, suara Sehun menghentikannya.

"ne?" tanya Luhan.

"ahh tidak"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"sebaiknya kau bersiap dan jangan membuat Kyungsoo kesal lagi saat di Beijing karena bisa saja Kyungsoo memilih tidur dengan Kai dan itu berarti kau tidur dengan Chanyeol. Kurasa Canyeol tak bersahabat saat tidur" akhirnya Sehun mengucapkan hal itu.

Luhan merasa aneh, kenapa Sehun menasehatinya seperti itu? ahh apa jangan-jangan..

"baiklah aku mengerti, tapi Oh Sehun-ssi.. bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada penerbangan ke Jepang?"

"yeah.. jangan terlalu canggung denganku. Aku lebih suka kau yang marah-marah tak jelas dan selalu mengutukku itu" sebenarnya Sehun tak terlalu nyaman dengan kecanggungan itu. Apalagi Luhan memanggilnya dengan emebel-embel 'ssi'

"ohh baiklah, hehehe" Luhan memperlihatkan deretan giginya membuat matanya seperti bulat sabit.

"sayang sekali kita tak ada dipenerbangan yang sama"

"eum.. aku ada dipenerbangan lain bersama Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Kai"

"oke, jja bersiaplah. Aku juga akan kekamar, semoga kalian baik-baik saja" Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan melangkah pergi.

"terimakasih dan fokuslah pada penerbanganmu. Semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan" ujar Luhan, dia tersenyum saat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"ne"

Luhan masih menatap punggung tegap milik Sehun. Saat pilot muda ini bersiap membuka pintu kamarnya Luhan tersenyum tipis. Mereka sama-sama membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali meninggalkan lorong hotel yang sunyi.

"Luhan, semoga kau baik-baik saja"

"Sehun, aku ingin melakukan penerbangan bersamamu.. aku takut"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**YOSH! Chapter 4 up!**

**gimana sama malam HunHan di Amerika?**

**Maaf ya kalau ini gaje dan nggak ngefeel :(**

**Kritik dan Sarannya selalu kutunggu.. asal jangan bash saya dan ni epep T_T**

**/BOW/**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hai.. aku balik lagi bawa chapter selanjutnya**

**Maaf gak bisa bls review satu-satu.. aku udah lama gak buka ffn maupun email makanya bingung mau balas review darimana**

**Tapi semua review udah aku baca kok.. terimakasih**

**Dan maaf kalau chapter ini lama dan gaje banget..**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Loving Flight**

**HunHan **is main pair, EXO official couple

**YAOI.. BL.. BOYxBOY**

Romance/Drama

T

Chaptered

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

Typo petak umpet, gaje, abal, ngebosenin, alur kecepetan, feel gak ada dsb

Usia disini dibolak-balik.. maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama pair nya ataupun sama pasangan yang lain.

**DLDR**

Cerita Asli Karangan Saya Sendiri.. so, dilarang keras Plagiat!

Sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya, kalau ini bakalan ngebosenin.. jadi bagi yang gak suka dari awal mending gak usah baca, cukup close!

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

_**PREVIEW**_

_Luhan masih menatap punggung tegap milik Sehun. Saat pilot muda ini bersiap membuka pintu kamarnya Luhan tersenyum tipis. Mereka sama-sama membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali meninggalkan lorong hotel yang sunyi._

"_Luhan, semoga kau baik-baik saja"_

"_Sehun, aku ingin melakukan penerbangan denganmu.. aku takut"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"ada apa Lu? Kajja" ajak Kyungsoo pada temannya, tak lain tak bukan adalah Luhan. Si Pramugara cantik yang entah sejak kapan menjadi dekat dengan pilot muda nan tampan itu. Mungkin karena kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu menggoda Luhan dan juga kekesalan atau mungkin umpatan kecil yang ia ontarkan untuk _'pilot kurangajar'_ menurutnya, tanpa sadar membuat hubungan keduanya dekat.

Mungkin juga karena Sehun terlanjur janji pada Siwon untuk memberi kabar mengenai anaknya. Tapi, kalau hal itu menjadi alasan... mana mungkin Sehun yang notabene cuek dan dingin itu memeluk bahkan tidur sekamar—ralat—satu ranjang dengan Luhan? Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia Luhan dan Sehun.

"Lu?" sekali lagi Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan. Sepertinya pramugara yang satu ini sedang melakukan kebiasaan buruk—melamun.

"eh? n-ne? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan layaknya orang bodoh, Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah lalu menunjukkan jam yang tertera dengan jelas dilayar ponselnya. Melihat hal itu segera saja membuat Luhan nyengir dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa sering sekali melamun?" tanya Kyungsoo membantu Luhan menarik koper, sedangkan sang empunya masih sibuk menata rambut dan seragamnya.

"eee.. gwaenchana" jawab Luhan dengan senyum berusaha meyakinkan teman bermata bulat nya. Kyungsoo mendelik dengan jawaban Luhan, namun dia tak mau pusing-pusing memikirkannya dan segera mengajak Luhan keluar. Mungkin saja Pilot dan Co-Pilot sudah menunggu mereka.

Baru saja mereka membuka pintu ternyata didepan kamar sudah ada empat orang berdiri disana, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Luhan menatap bingung sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Kai—salah satu dari empat orang itu. Mata bening milik pramugara cantik ini berhenti pada satu sosok yang berdiri tepat dibelakang pasangan ChanBaek. ChanBaek sendiri sedang berpelukan dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu manja pada Chanyeol.

'_apa aslinya mereka sperti ini?'_ pikir Luhan heran karena baru kali ini melihat sahabat—Luhan menganggap Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya—bermesra-mesraan dengan Pilot bertelinga lebar itu.

Tak berbeda dengan Luhan, mata elang milik Sehun juga tertuju pada Luhan. Mereka saling lirik kemudian tersenyum kecil? Errr tentu saja hanya Luhan yang melakukannya karena pilot muda itu memilih diam dengan wajah datar.

"mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara bass milik Kai, co-pilot satu ini memeluk Kyungsoo protektif. Chanyeol segera mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu, berhasil membuat Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol sampai manusia bertelinga lebar ini memekik tertahan. Sehun masih saja memperhatikan Luhan dalam diam.

"ck! cepatlah kapten, kita harus segera berangkat. Kau juga harus memimpin briefing bukan?" decak Kai mulai tak sabaran. Akhirnya Chanyeol melesat pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merona akibat kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum melihatnya, dia dan Kai membungkuk sekilas pada Baekhyun dan Sehun kemudian mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Luhan berniat menyusul namun Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"ne?"

"kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu bilang saja pada Kyungsoo, dia anak yang baik. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan membuat sang empunya tersenyum manis membalas pelukan temannya.

"tenanglah Baek, aku bukan anak kecil asal kau tau" oceh Luhan

"yak! Bukan anak kecil? Lalu yang kemarin itu apa? aku dengar dari Chanyeol kalau kau tiba-tiba saja menangis, lalu tidur dengan Sehun.. oke aku tak tau apa yang kalian lakukan didalam sana jadi lupakan yang terakhir" Baekhyun nyengir lebar, ia tatap Luhan yang entah ia salah lihat atau tidak kalau pipi sahabatnya itu perlahan memerah. Lalu melirik Sehun dan mendapatkan tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun memilih cuek lebih tepatnya pura-pura cuek dengan Sehun dan segera memperhatikan Luhan.

"itu.. emmm ah! aku harus segera turun, pasti aku sudah ditunggu" jawab Luhan sambil membungkuk pada Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"aku akan mengantarmu sampai loby" dua namja manis ini saling rangkul dengan senyuman yang khas. Baekhyun melirik kebelakang dan tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa Luhan rasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

**..**

**..**

Sehun masih setia melangkah dalam diam, tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana dan pandangan masih tertuju pada punggung mungil milik ekhem Luhan. Beberapa obrolan kecil mengiri langkah kaki dua namja dihadapannya.

"eoh! Itu Luhan!" teriak salah seorang yang akan terbang bersama Luhan juga. Merasa namanya dipanggil segera saja Luhan mempercepat langkahnya.

"ahh Baekhyun-ah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" pamit Luhan membalikkan badannya.

"eum.. S-Sehun-ssi, a-annyeong" ucap Luhan lagi. Sehun hanya diam masih memandang Luhan.

"kajja Lu! Palli~" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Saat pramugara cantik ini akan masuk kedalam van tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya. Luhan terkejut saat menoleh.

"hati-hati dan jangan lupa beri kabar pada orangtuamu. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan"

Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"e-eh? n-ne.. gomawo" Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

CHU~

Belum sempat Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, sebuah kecupan singkat dikeningnya membuat jantung yang tadinya bekerja normal mulai berontak.

"ugh! Mataku~" keluh Chanyeol—read lebih tepatnya menggoda—dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sehun menatapnya malas.

"masuklah" ujar Sehun pada Luhan.

"n-ne"

Akhirnya van itu melesat pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih melambai dengan senyum khasnya. Sehun sendiri berusaha mencerna perbuatannya tadi, kenapa dia mengecup kening Luhan? Kenapa? Sehun sendiri tak tau alasannya, yang pasti ada dorongan tersendiri untuk melakukannya.

"yak! Jangan hanya melamun, cepat siapkan barang-barangmu. Sebentar lagi kita juga harus pergi" ujar Baekhyun santai sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. Sehun masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Ups! Sepertinya pramugara manis ini melupakan seuatu.

'_mati kau ByunBaekhyun!'_ lirihnya pilu. Dan benar saja saat berbalik dia sudah mendapat tatapan tajam dari pilot sedingin Sehun. Tapi apa masih bisa embel-embel dingin itu disematkan pada Sehun saat berhadapan dengan Luhan? Ugh entahlah.

"k-kajja" ajak Baekhyun antara tak semangat dan gugup. Segera dia berlari menjauhi Sehun seakan pilot muda ini akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"ck! Dasar" gumam Sehun kemudian melangkah dengan santainya.

'_apa aku terlihat menakutkan? Kenapa dia berlari seperti itu'_ tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat lari Baekhyun yang terburu-terburu dan terkesan idiot.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan dan beberapa pramugara/i menyambut penumpang dengan senyuman manis. Mereka akan melakukan perjalanan dari Amerika ke Beijing. Sebagian besar wajah-wajah penumpang yang Luhan lihat adalah wajah orang-orang Amerika, yeah ada juga orang Korea, Jepang dan China mungkin.

Setelah adanya pemberitahuan kalau pesawat akan lepas landas, seluruh penumpang segera memakai sabuk pengaman. Luhan kebetulan melewati deretan kursi dan melihat seorang anak terlihat kebingungan. Pramugara cantik ini mendekatinya.

"permisi, apa adik membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"aku tidak bisa memakai ini, apa hyung bisa membantuku?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan polos anak itu, segera ia mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"apa ini pertama kalinya adik naik pesawat?" basa basi Luhan sambil memakaikan sabuk pengaman ditubuh mungil anak itu. Hanya sebuah anggukan yang ia dapat, setelah sekali lagi memastikan kalau sabuk itu terpasang dengan benar barulah Luhan berdiri dan tersenyum lagi.

"baiklah, sabuknya sudah hyung pasang. Kalau adik membutuhkan sesuatu bisa memanggil hyung ataupun teman-teman hyung yang lain"

"baiklah, terimakasih hyung yang cantik"

"eh?"

"apa aku salah bicara?"

"ah tidak apa-apa"

Setelahnya Luhan benar-benar pergi menemui Kyungsoo maupun teman-temannya yang lain. Cuaca diluar tak terlalu baik, saat memasuki pesawat tadi langit terlihat mendung dengan angin besar kerap kali menyapa permukaan. Awalnya memang terasa biasa dan aman-aman saja, namun beberapa goncangan kecil sempat terjadi. Untung saja pilot dan co-pilot bisa menanganinya dengan baik.

Luhan duduk diam entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sesekali dia tersenyum dengan tangan meraba keningnya. Apa kali ini Luhan memikirkan Sehun? Humm entahlah..

**..**

**OTHER PLACE**

"tak kusangka dia melakukannya" gumam Baekhyun melirik Sehun, tangannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam koper. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya lagi saat Sehun menatap tajam kearahnya.

"ugh! Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Luhan? Aish! Luhanku telah ternoda" lagi-lagi namja bereyeliner ini bergumam bahkan mulutnya mengerucut.

**Kreekk**

Suara koper yang ditutup dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"ada masalah" akhirnya suara dingin yang sedari tadi ia hindari terdengar juga.

"a-aniya"

"kalau ada katakan, jangan hanya menggerutu tak jelas"

"baiklah" Baekhyun menghela nafas "k-kau.. emm maksudku Sehun-ssi, k-kenapa kau mencium Luhan? A-apa kalian memiliki hubungan spesial?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Sehun menatapnya datar. Tuh kan! Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Kenapa saat bersama orang lain sifat es didalam tubuh pilot muda ini kambuh! Tapi saat bersama Luhan seakan bongkahan es itu mencair.. ck!

"tak ada"

"l-lalu tadi? Dan kemarin juga? A-apa itu tak berarti bagi kalian?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Anak itu tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kenapa Sehun sangat sulit ditebak kalau tak ada Luhan disekitarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan masih senyum-senyum sendiri, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya agar senyumnya tak terlalu kentara.

"masih memikirkannya eoh?" goda Kyungsoo saat melintas didekat Luhan, senyumnya seakan tau apa yang temannya pikirkan. Luhan langsung terlihat salah tingkah.

"a-aniyo.. memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" elak pramugara cantik ini. Kyungsoo langsung saja menghampirinya dan menoel dagu Luhan.

"jangan menyembunyikannya, kau sedang kasmaran kan?"

"m-mwo?!"

"hahahaha, arra~ arra~"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah. Dia menunduk tak berani menatap Kyungsoo yang selalu menggodanya.

Beberapa jam berada diawan memang ada rasa senang namun ada juga bosannya. Kalau dihitung-hitung mereka sudah 8jam berada didalam benda terbang ini. Luhan menyibukkan dirinya agar tak bosan sekaligus tak memikirkan seseorang yang membuatnya layaknya orang gila seperti ini.

**..**

**..**

Lampu yang tadinya terang kini berkedip-kedip. Suasana tenang berubah ricuh bercampur dengan tangisan anak kecil maupun orang dewasa.

"a-ada apa ini?" gagap Luhan saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Didalam kabin pilot, Chanyeol dan Kai berusaha melewati badai yang tiba-tiba saja ada dihadapan mereka, menurut keterangan memang akan terjadi badai dalam beberapa waktu kedepan, namun seingat mereka tak akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kai sedikit panik, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Chanyeol masih tetap berusaha menyeimbangkan laju pesawat. Bahkan kilatan petir didepan mata dapat mereka tangkap dengan jelas.

"tenanglah Kai, kita bisa melewatinya. Percayalah" Chanyeol mecoba menyemangati rekan kerjanya walau dia sendiri terlihat ragu. Namun dalam ingatannya selalu ia tanamkan untuk melakukan sebaik dan semaksimal mungkin, dia juga menjadi seperti ini karena termotivasi oleh Sehun yang lebih muda darinya. Dia harus bisa melewati keadaan ini.

Kai menatap sekilas kearah kaptennya yang entah mengapa terliat begitu gagah.

"ya kapten!" ujarnya se-semangat mungkin, dia tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol berjuang sendirian. Tangan lincah mereka menekan beberapa tombol berwarna guna menstabilkan pesawat.

Saat dikabin pilot.. Chanyeol dan Kai terus berusaha, dilain tempat para pramugara/i berusaha menenangkan penumpang.

"seluruh penumpang harap tenang dan duduk dikursi masing-masing. Untuk keselamatan mohon pakai sabuk pengaman, jangan berteriak atau melakukan hal-hal diluar batas. Pilot dan Co-Pilot penerbangan ini sedang berusaha melewati badai yang terjadi. Semua diharap tenang dan berdoa untuk keselamatan semua. Terimakasih"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah suara dari salah satu pramugari disana. Luhan berdiri dengan tangan saling terpaut satu sama lain. Dia berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

**..**

**BRAKK!**

**..**

Pesawat mulai oleng kesebelah kiri. Suara petir diluar terdengar besahutan membuat suasana mencekam semakin kentara.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau kita jatuh?" Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, matanya tak fokus memandang pada satu arah. Kyungsoo memahami kepanikan yang kini dirasakan Luhan.

"tenanglah.. Chanyeol dan Kai pasti bisa melewati badainya" Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Luhan walau dia sendiri bergetar tak karuan. Kyungsoo memang memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa, dia tak mau ikut kalut dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"t-tapi Kyung.."

"kau percaya pada mereka kan?" namja bermata bulat ini mampu melihat aliran sungai kecil mulai membasahi pipi Luhan. Segera ia peluk Luhan guna menenangkannya.

"baiklah, aku percaya pada mereka" Luhan mengusap airmatanya kasar, dia juga sudah melepas pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya Luhan melangkah entah kemana membuat Kyungsoo terus menatapnya. Namja bermata bulat ini tersenyum saat melihat Luhan menenangkan anak kecil yang tadi sempat Luhan bantu memakai sabuk pengaman.

**..**

**BRAKK!**

**..**

Kali ini guncangan semakin besar membuat mereka yang berdiri jatuh terduduk. Suara pemberitauan membuat tangis disana pecah, begitupun Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk. Dia kenal suara itu, suara kekasihnya. Kai. Suara yang sangat ia hafal, terdengar pasrah dan menyerah.

"kami telah mencoba semaksimal mungkin, tapi badai yang kita hadapi sangat besar. Berdoa semoga kita selamat"

'_apa kalian akan menyerah?'_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati, tatapan matanya yang mengabur sempat melihat Luhan memeluk anak kecil itu erat sebelum guncangan hebat terjadi dan semuanya terasa memusingkan baginya.

"Appa.. Eomma.."

"hyung, apa kita akan jatuh?"

"Minho Hyung.. Noona"

"hyung..."

"Sehun.."

Luhan terus memeluk dan melindungi kepala anak itu menggunakan tangannya walaupun dia sendiri terbentur benda-benda disekitarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Saat ini Sehun dan kawan-kawan melakukan penerbangan mereka ke Jepang. Kira-kira sudah 6jam yang lalu. Sehun melangkah keluar dari kabin pilot untuk istirahat maupun melihat kondisi pesawatnya.

"apa semuanya—"

DEG!

Sehun terdiam, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun terasa begitu sulit.

"ya! kapten! Gwaenchanayo?" tanya beberapa orang yang ada disana saat melihat Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan tangan memegang bagian dadanya. Entah mengapa cairan hangat itu menetes begitu saja melewati rahang tajam pilot muda ini.

"Baekhyun-ah! kau kenapa?" pekik seseorang melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada apa ini? Pikirnya. Pramugara yang ada didekat Sehun membantunya berdiri.

**..**

**..**

"kapten? Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan penerbangan?" tanya co-pilot pada Sehun.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja"

"tapi kapten, kau tadi terlihat sangat—"

"aku baik-baik saja" mendengar Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin nan datar membuat co-pilot itu terdiam. Memangnya dia salah apa kalau mengkhawatirkan keadaan kaptennya? Kaptennya yang terlihat dingin namun tadi sempat jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya, apalagi sampai menangis. Pasti sangat sakit yang dia rasakan bukan?

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu" lagi-lagi Sehun berucap dingin tanpa melihat partner kerjanya. Co-pilot yang masih terlihat muda ini segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sehun berharap rasa yang mengganjal dibenaknya segera hilang. Tapi mau bagaimanapun usahanya membuat perasaan itu hilang tetap tak berhasil, bahkan kalau Sehun bisa mengekspresikannya mungkin perasaannya semakin kalut saat ini.

'_ada apa ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?' _

"kapten! Kapten!" panik co-pilot membuat Sehun sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah samping lalu mengernyit bingung melihat rekan kerjanya pucat pasi.

"kau kenapa?"

"ini, ini"

Pilot muda ini mengikuti arah tunjuk anak muda disampingnya. Ingat Sehun, kau juga masih muda. Matanya membelalak kaget, dengan cekatan beberapa tombol ia tekan sehingga terjadi sedikit goncangan. Sehun berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang sedangkan seseorang disampingnya terlihat panik walau tak sepanik tadi.

"salah satu mesin kita rusak" ucap Sehun datar.

"M-MWO?!"

"kurasa saat memeriksa semuanya baik-baik saja, kau memeriksanya dengan benar bukan?"

"n-ne.."

"kenapa bisa seperti ini" gumam Sehun sendiri. Co-pilot yang diuduk disampingnya tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa setenang ini? What the... padahal dengan jelas kalau Sehun tadi bilang salah satu mesinnya mengalami kerusakan, tapi reaksinya? Oh astaga!

"l-lalu bagaimana kapten?"

"cepat hubungi menara pemantau dan katakan kalau kita akan melakukan pendaratan darurat. Atau kita akan terbakar dengan pesawat ini" lagi-lagi Sehun begitu tenang menanggapinya.

"a-apa? b-baiklah" co-pilot bertindak cepat melakukan perintah Sehun.

'_Luhan' _Sehun menegang. Kenapa dia mengucapkan nama Luhan? Yeah walaupun itu hanya dalam batin tapi kenapa? Kenapa nama Luhan?

"k-kita bisa melakukan pendaratan darurat kapten. Pesawat yang seharusnya mendarat akan disuruh berputar agar kita bisa melakukan pendaratan dengan cepat"

"baiklah"

'_semoga kita masih bisa bertemu, Luhan'_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Mianhe.. mianhe.. mianhe.. T_T**

**Maaf karena epep ini lama gak dilanjut, udah lebih dari satu bulan malah.. maaf.. aku baru sibuk sama sekolah, apalagi beberapa minggu yang lalu Luhan udah gak satu panggung sama exo lagi ngebuat feel dan mood ku sering turun dan berimbas sama epep yang belom selesai..**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini membuat readers kecewa.. sebenernya belom siap buat nulis epep lagi, tapi yah aku udah janji bakalan nyelesaiin ini epep.. jadi dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya satu chapter udah bisa kutulis**

**mohon pengertiannya..**

**Maaf..**

**Last RnR juseyo**

**/bow/**


End file.
